Eternal Battle Against The Beur
by nim1980
Summary: Beur, a mysteriour creature or monster that came from the deepest corners of malice. Only the Pretty Cures can fight them with their bare hands and magic. However, legends and prophecies leave not much explained, and the chosen Pretty Cures bear a curse at the age of twenty, as well as immortality. [AU-verse and contains Intersex Female and Female pairing.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

On a fair afternoon, at the top the highest mountain, a lonely hut and woman lived there. The woman had a family, before she was forced to live in isolation because of her magic. Honoka Yukishiro, she was called, but she is now just, Honoka. Honoka placed her clasped hands on the windowsill, looking afar at the misty scenery; unable to see what lies beyond except for spires and tall trees that protrude pass the mist.

Honoka's flowing, long dark-blue hair silkily waved as the wind blew, and dark-blue eyes staring into space, yearning, longing, and lonely. All of Honoka's friends and family that she once knew never came to visit her. If they do, they would be cursed with the stares of animals on them for three months. No one wanted to have such a haunting curse, despite of knowing Honoka's kindness, gentleness, and intellect. Regardless, Honoka forgave them and understood their situation.

Although they could not visit Honoka, they could send gifts, presents, and items to her with their treasured carrier. The carrier was a family dog named, Chuutaro, who she was allowed to confide and talk to for an hour, and then he has to go after that. Chuutaro comes and goes every one month to send letters and items to Honoka, which sometimes were from her friends or family.

Honoka sighed as she recalled the letters she had read. Friends of Honoka were leaving the village one by one. They grew older, while Honoka remained as herself forever – an immortal twenty year-old woman. At this age, Honoka wanted to see the world and the new things that have influenced the world. Honoka's father and mother kept her entertained and informed with details of the technology the world used. Their stories were enlightening and interesting to tempt her to leave the mountain.

Alas, Honoka could not, because she would shirk her duties and leave the world unprotected. Honoka has trained to be a warrior with her magic for eight years, and protected the world for thirty years. Throughout the encounters and battles Honoka had gone through, she could not make lasting friends or stay after she had defeated the chaotic creature – Beur. Honoka must simply fight as long as Beurs exist, and then disappear after vanquishing Beurs.

Beurs were supposedly creatures that manifest within the deepest corners of malice. Not many could fight them with either technology or magic, but the chosen warriors such as Honoka. Legend said; The Beurs fear two magical warriors, Pretty Cures. One was the Bearer of Light – Cure White, and the other was the Bearer of Darkness – Cure Black. Only they could defeat the Beurs with fists or magic, and only they would bear the curse as Pretty Cures.

Honoka restlessly leaned to the side of her window, sighing as she wondered the reason of the curse and of the Beurs. Prophecies and legends leave not much explained or reasoned. As Honoka's mind wandered off, she smiled as she remembered talking, arguing, joking, and being Cure Black's friend. Honoka had thought that she would be resigned to loneliness in fighting the Beurs alone for eternity until she dies. Fighting and being alone took a toll on Honoka's sanity, even if she has been replying and reading letters to her friends.

"Honoka, Honoka…?" A small pink fairy gently called from behind Honoka.

Honoka blinked her eyes as she startled a step back, noticing the change of colour in the sky that it was becoming dawn. The fairy flew to Honoka's side and gently placed her tiny hand on Honoka's shoulder. Honoka turned her head to the fairy blearily, and then she softly smiled. The fairy was Honoka's mentor, emissary of the Queen, and the Princess of Hope. The fairy only comes to see Honoka when there is a mission from the Queen or a Beur was spotted. Other than that, the fairy cared for Honoka as a friend, even if a short while.

"Mipple, What is it?" Honoka asked.

"Are you ok-mipo?" Mipple sat on the offered palms of Honoka's hands and stared worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mipple. I'm just thinking of her." Honoka said and earned an amused look from Mipple's dark crimson eyes.

"Did you two fight again-mipo?" Mipple smiled as Honoka giggled.

"No, we didn't. Rather, I'm not sure if she would ever talk to me again." Honoka sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. So, may I know what brought you to me?" Honoka inquired.

Mipple nodded and stood up on her tiny feet with her heart-shaped tail waving side-to-side. Mipple lifted her hands above her head, pushing her big ears back and flapping as the dark pink highlights of her fur shone. A small orb appeared above Mipple's head, expanding over time to reveal the radiant face of the Queen. Then Mipple flew back as the head of the Queen hovered on Honoka's palms in place.

Honoka bowed her head and greeted, "Greetings your Majesty. How may I be of aid to you?"

The Queen warmly smiled with her eyes always closed, "Greetings Honoka, and you may drop the formalities my dear." She felt the gentle beat of Honoka's heart and the smile forming on Honoka's lips.

Although the Queen's eyes were always closed, she was able to feel and read the hearts of many with ease. Honoka guessed that the Queen was worried for her and felt the disunity between Cure White and Cure Black. Most of the time, the Queen would not intervene their quarrels, unless it was something that had unsettled each other's hearts.

The Queen giggled, "Yes I have. Would you mind telling me what has gotten Nagisa volatile? She has not been speaking with Mepple in friendly terms." She said in a friendly tone, and as a rare friend.

Honoka exhaled slowly and blushed, "It-… it's my fault. I saw something she wanted to keep secret, and I was persistent in finding out." Her face turned red as her heart sped up.

The Queen smirked, "My~ my~. Do tell me in detail what had set you racing and still fallen for her." She teased and earned a groan from Honoka as Mipple giggled beside Honoka.

Honoka knew the Queen would be persistent in getting the answer out of her, and her affection for Cure Black, Nagisa, was more than a friend. Still, it was comforting to talk to the Queen without prejudice of Honoka's love for Nagisa.

"I suppose so. I am at a lost on what to do if we meet again, or that we would even look each other in the eye." Honoka said and the Queen nodded as she put her palms down and stepped away.

The Queen's head floated in the air as the form of her body condensed out of nowhere. Honoka watched the majestic form of the Queen appear before her. Long blonde hair sprouted and curtained down the length of the Queen's tall body, reaching the floor. The Queen wore a radiant, plain white dress with a sash that went around her waist, crossing diagonally around the shoulder over it. The cloak and the crown were not worn on, as the Queen preferred to appear less formal when it came to being the Pretty Cure's friend.

Once the Queen full-form appeared before Honoka, she quickly moved to hug Honoka before being given the curtsy. Honoka startled in the Queen's warm and caring arms, and struggling would do no good, as the Queen would only hold her longer. The Queen does this to Nagisa too. Resigning without a struggle, Honoka warmly returned the hug with her arms around the Queen. The Queen smiled serenely and let Honoka go, and then she turned to pat Mipple's head.

"Your Highness, since you are here, please let me take care of Mepple-mipo." Mipple asked politely.

The Queen grinned, "Yes please. Do take care of yourself and the others at the castle." She said mirthfully.

Mipple giggled and waved goodbye to Honoka and the Queen, flying off speedily in an orb of pink light. As soon as Mipple left, the Queen turned around and clapped her hands.

"Now, we need cookies and tea. Onwards to the kitchen!" The Queen took Honoka's wrist and dragged her to the kitchen.

Honoka smirked amusedly and went along in the Queen's warm and friendly presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, and elsewhere at the hut of the other Pretty Cure – Cure Black; sounds of wreckage, furious and frustrated grunts and roars could be heard there. The hut was located within two tall canyons that overshadowed the hut, but was beside a beautiful gleaming river.

"Rrrraaaagghh!" Cure Black, Nagisa, roared and threw the biggest rock she found across the river.

The river split in half as the rock speared across the water, landing with a bang in the depths of it. Dust scattered and the water swallowed up the rock in a fluid motion. It did not help allay Cure Black's fury; not that it mattered anyway.

"Stupid! Stupid! Fool! …Why did I- Ghah!" Nagisa bashed her head on the wall of the canyon.

The wall instantly dented with a soundly bang, leaving a hollowed crack on the wall and not even hurting Nagisa's head. With a grunt, Nagisa bashed her head repeatedly, roaring in frustration. The hollow grew larger with each bash of her head, and eventually, far above Nagisa, a cylindrical-rock rolled over the edge and fell down onto Nagisa.

"I'm… an… iddddiiiioooootttt!" Nagisa screamed and thrust her fist towards the falling rock.

The rock stood stock-still as it met Nagisa's fist, and in time, it cracked and crumbled into explosive pieces. Dust spread everywhere around Nagisa as the pieces of rock rained around her. Resignedly, Nagisa exhaled and lie back on the ground, her arm over her eyes and hands clenched into fists. Nagisa bit on her bottom lip and resisted the urge to shout expletives that would only make her angrier and go uncontrolled. Blood was drawn as Nagisa's teeth dig into the flesh of her bottom-lip, but she was too frustrated to think of it.

If only I was born fully a girl, Nagisa thought, and she lazily threw her arm away from eyes, not caring that she made another dent on the ground. The entire canyon and around the hut was damaged and dented from Nagisa's tantrum.

Nagisa gave a long sigh and opened her eyes, staring at the sky. It was probably past around dawn, as Nagisa saw the change of colour from orange-to-yellow gradient slowly turn to purple-to-dark blue gradient. The dark blue colour reminded Nagisa of Honoka, and she smiled as she recalled how beautiful and an amazing friend Honoka was: smart, elegant, proper, and kind. Though, that was what Honoka appeared to be to _people_, but Nagisa saw through the loneliness in the depths of her eyes.

Whenever and after defeating a Beur, the area would be contaminated with the Beur's remains and blood. So, Honoka and Nagisa were allowed to stay and talk with one another, or interact with the people cleansing the contamination. The curse they had would not affect the people as long as the Beur was present: remains, blood, or otherwise. Obviously, it was rude to disturb and disrupt the people working to cleanse the area with Mepple and Mipple guiding them. That was how they met and began talking to each other. They shared and talked comfortably without the sense of time hounding on them, like a clock beeping on proffered time.

It felt like they had made a friend that lasted longer and memorable to them within that time. About six or eight hours then, after a full cleansing of the Beur's contamination, the Pretty Cures were to return to their isolated home with the mentors briefing on their performances. They were reluctant to leave, but Nagisa assured Honoka that they would meet again with each victory against the Beurs. The small assurance and seeing the wondrous smile and bright eyes on Honoka's face set Nagisa aflutter.

"Oi! Lazy bum!" A small lemon-yellow fairy just above Nagisa's head, tapped his star-shaped tail at her head.

Nagisa frowned, "What Mepple?" She curtly replied with a grunt, folding her arms on her chest that she was not in the mood to talk.

Mepple sighed and hovered in front and over Nagisa's face, "I'm-… Can you open your eyes-mepo?" He asked.

Nagisa refused to comply and kept her eyes shut. Mepple was about to throw a temper, but he resisted it, as he did not want Mipple to be angry with him. Mepple calmed down and heeded Mipple's advice that he should take consideration of Nagisa's feeling, even if he did not see anything wrong with Nagisa.

"Nagisa, please open your eyes and look at me-mepo." Mepple gently and politely said.

Nagisa really did not want to talk with anyone, but since Mepple was nice, she opened her eyes and kept her frown on.

"I'm sorry, for not understanding your problem-mepo. I wanted and expected only the best of you as a Pretty Cure-mepo. When you were worried about Honoka seeing your secret, I was irritated that you were worried about that over your performance as a magical warrior-mepo. I shouldn't have been inconsiderate and hurt your feelings-mepo. Please forgive me-mepo." Mepple put his tiny hands together in front of his chest and stared at Nagisa with sincerity and guilt.

Nagisa's frown turned into a thin line of her lips and said, "I forgive you Mepple. What's done is done anyway. I'm not even sure if Honoka will continue to be my friend. Guess I'll have to-"

Mepple flicked Nagisa's forehead.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Nagisa frowned and glared at Mepple.

"You don't even know if Honoka thinks that way-mepo!" Mepple said and glared back.

Nagisa got up and the two of them angrily butted their foreheads, arguing and quarrelling. They made silly angry faces, hissing at one another with their words, and boasting with another. It was something that has happened often and how their friendship worked.

"Pfffft! You don't, or never take Mepple out on a romantic date. How do you even know that Mipple is happy enough with just that?" Nagisa put her hands on her hip and quirked a brow.

Mepple proudly puffed his chest with a hand on it, "Because every time we meet is always a romantic date-mepo. Of course, she will always be happy when it is me, The Ever-Charming, Handsome Mepple!"

"Oh really-mipo?" Said a voice a little away from the two of them.

Nagisa held back her laughter as she watched Mepple's boastful expression turn into a jittery-nervous mess, stiffly turning his head to the side. Mipple hovered beside them with a stare only aimed at Mepple and a displeased look on her face.

"I was just thinking that we should have nice _date_ on this fine night-mipo." Mipple all but said and turned her eyes to Nagisa with a soft gaze, not bothering to look at Mipple's pale-stricken-shocked face.

"Please forgive my _Ever-Charming, Handsome boyfriend_ for being too much sometimes-mipo." Mipple said with a (false) smile, and Nagisa fearfully smiled back.

"Now then, maybe I should take up on that _date_ with that lovely man-mipo." Mipple said aloud and with finality, leaving without looking back at Mepple's ghostly expression.

Nagisa snickered as she watched Mipple leave, and when she turned to the ghostly, frozen friend and mentor, she felt a little bad. Nagisa sighed and slapped the back of Mepple's head.

"Mipple gonna' be in the arms of another's man, and you'll just sit there and watch? If you truly love her, be a man and take her out on a date even if she is on a date." Nagisa winked and gave a thumbs-up; she never had a date either, but she was not going to let Mepple dawdle there like a stone.

Mepple snapped his head to Nagisa and blinked his eyes. Nagisa rolled her eyes and took Mepple by the scruff of his neck. Mepple was confusedly still, until he realised that he was going to be thrown off. Before Mepple could retaliate, Nagisa throw him like an expert pitcher and send him flying into the sky in high-speed.

"Good luck!" Nagisa smirked and waved her hand as Mepple begun chasing after the pink orb.

Nagisa sighed and placed her hands on her hips, feeling a bit better and little sorry for Mepple. They'll work it out, Nagisa thought positively, and hopefully that tomorrow no Beur would be sighted or encountered. Nagisa was not ready to face Honoka yet. Nagisa needed time to figure out what to say and-

"It's cold out tonight." A voice so familiar had Nagisa's heart strung and frozen cold.

Nagisa was not ready to confront Honoka at all. Nagisa did not turn nor was she able to; she was scared to see Honoka's eyes and think what might become of them. Nagisa did not need to though, as Honoka stood beside her and looked to the stars. Nagisa swallowed a lump in her throat and resisted the urge to look at her friend, and crush.

It was a beautiful night, and Honoka had decided to eagerly meet Nagisa tonight. The talk with the Queen was enlightening and brought Honoka the words she needed to speak to Nagisa. With Nagisa not replying or responding to Honoka, Honoka kept the respected space between them and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Night fell upon the canyon, and as anxiety rose within Nagisa's rapidly beating heart; the conflict to speak or even meet the eyes of her crush beside her was conflictingly overwhelming. Nagisa did not expect Honoka to be here and see the destruction she had done to the canyon. The canyon was especially beautiful in darkness, and calming in daylight. Even if things between them were volatile, Nagisa at least wanted Honoka to witness the beauty of the canyon she resided.

Now, it was a messy canyon of debris and shattered spires, dented walls of rocks, splits of the rivers unaligned and uneven. However, the canyon's true beauty and enigma was its uneven inertia and gravity. The obvious sight was the river, flowing diagonally and cutting in an X-section, making an isle for Nagisa's hut. The walls of the canyons were tall, so tall that darkness easily coated the river and anything within.

Honoka cast her sight down to the canyon. In the darkness, glowing-rivers flowed calmly in a mysterious diagonal angle – like a slope. The water did not seem to spill or fall from such an angle, it simply stayed as it curved and bend around the canyons. Unfortunately, Honoka could not see anything else except the river to move.

Suddenly, a faint yellow glow from the side of Honoka's eyes lit up. In the palm of Nagisa's hand was a yellow orb encased in a black fire. Honoka gaped in awe as she examined the curious flame on Nagisa's palm. Nagisa's face was half-hidden as she stared at Honoka's beautiful face. The pale-skin and the silky blue hair cast in the yellow light was as if a moon glowing in the sky. Honoka looked radiant, in both day and night. Nagisa admired and aspired to achieve the beauty Honoka possessed, but the reminder that her body was different conflicted her.

"It's amazing, Nagisa. It's like seeing a star." Honoka said, turning her gaze to Nagisa's half-hidden face.

Nagisa swallowed a lump in her throat, and spoke with a slight nervousness in her voice, "I-is that s-so? I mean… t-this is just yellow energy in black fire."

Honoka smiled, "However, stars are luminous spheres of plasma held together by its own gravity. Plasma – a fusion of energy and heat – was what stars were made of and that gravity-" She trailed off explaining about the stars and the theory she thought it could possibly be made.

Nagisa held back her broadening grin, but it adorned her lips as she listened to Honoka's warm and clear voice. It soothed Nagisa time and time again whenever she hears Honoka's voice, and conversations with her friend (crush) made her smarter too – if she could keep up. Nevertheless, Nagisa watched as Honoka animatedly explained the circumstances and process of making stars. Thus, the two women easily fell in conversation with Honoka discovering how to make stars, while Nagisa provided the elements and did the procedures with her guidance.

The nervousness inside Nagisa dissipated over time as they experimented making a star. Focused and absorbed in the process of making a star with their magic, they were able to look into each other's eyes and talk. Nagisa no longer felt timid or scared, because she cherished the light of Honoka's happiness and wonder with each step and success in making a star. Honoka's smile was bright in the semi-darkness and the faint yellow glow on her face. Then, Nagisa thought of something amazing in the dark depths of the canyon.

"Honoka, I want to show you something. Please wait here." Nagisa excitedly turned around and brought the source of light to the bright river, streaming like curved bridges across the canyon.

Honoka was enveloped in darkness, barely able to see herself or Nagisa. It did not feel frightening or threating. Rather it was a calm and cool sensation washing over Honoka. Looking around the canyon without moving, Honoka absorbed the artistic enigma of the night-sky divided by the dark depths within the canyon, except for the bright stream of rivers. Then, the river turned completely black as Nagisa put the black flame into the river.

The moonlight did not seem to light up the canyon, but perhaps it was the nature of the canyon. Honoka could still feel her feet on the solid earth, but the gravity was different – loose and unsteady. It almost felt like standing in the abyss, were it not for the stars and the moon in the sky. Looking or searching for Nagisa required a squint of Honoka's eyes to see the faint silhouette of her form. Nagisa appeared to be doing something, as purple electric sparks snaked across her arms.

The purple kinetic energies around Nagisa's arms were being tuned for her purposes. The kinetic energy would be sent into the river, and then the current would instantly sweep across the streams and splatter 'stars'. At least, Nagisa hoped that it worked after listening to Honoka's theories and putting them into practical conduct. It worked of course, but it was a temporary 'star' and unlike the ones seen at the sky or space.

Soon, Nagisa was ready and crouched down next to the slope of the river. As Nagisa put the tips of her fingers onto the layer of black water, the purple energy sizzled intensely as soon as it touched the surface of the river, sprouting furiously like a geyser of electricity. Honoka's eyes were glued to the fierce electric energy that briefly lightened up the darkness, and then it slowly resided. Darkness swarmed the canyon once again, except for the stars, sky, and moon above it.

Suddenly, as Nagisa immediately pulled her fingers away from the river, the water splashed outwards and drenched the walls of the canyons in a strange gradient of purple and green. The dark depths were coated in random trails of cloudy greens and purples, as if auroras filling the void. Then, glittering yellow orbs sparkled across the void.

"I did it." Nagisa muttered to herself, grinning proudly as she looked across the canyon that turned into a pseudo-space.

Nagisa turned around to see Honoka dazzled and in awe of the colours, lighting, and gradients of the canyon. The canyon was lit up in prismatic colours of yellow, green, and purple. It was a fantastic sight, and a fantasy to be within it. Honoka's heart raced with the excitement of a young maiden as she bathed in a dreamy, beautiful world.

Nagisa held back a chuckle as she watched Honoka look all around the canyon. Neither Pretty Cures could explore the world freely, lest they put their curse on another unintentionally. Even then, there was little time to wander about during a Beur hunt.

Nagisa smiled as Honoka head over to the side of a river and looked at its reflection. Honoka kneeled and squinted her eyes as she examined the change in the river. The river looked clear but beneath it, something shimmered faintly. Then, it dawned upon Honoka what Nagisa did to the river.

Honoka looked to Nagisa with a knowing grin on her face, "It's an illusion, isn't it?"

Nagisa smirked and sat down beside Honoka, "Yup. The water acts as a reflection, while the heat spreads out and produces steam. Then, the kinetic energy surged across the rivers to make contact with each scattered orbs beneath the water."

"Which you dissolved the yellow orb in the river and had them vibrating from underneath. Thus, causing ripples underwater and the steam to stir, which then reflected the moonlight onto the surface of the river while passing through the steam creating an illusionary auroras and stars." Honoka deduced and earned a warm chuckle from Nagisa.

"Something like that." Nagisa said and looked to the auroras reflected on the walls of the canyon.

Honoka smiled and sat down beside Nagisa to watch the auroras and stars along the canyon's walls. A comfortable silence surrounded them, as a peaceful and tender breeze blew across the depths of the canyon. They were dressed lightly, but their bodies have been trained, experienced, and exposed to several different hazards, environments, and terrains.

Honoka wore a white dress and pale blue soft pants. Nagisa wore a black tank top and purple shorts. Both women were not wearing any footwear, as they were in their pyjamas. Nagisa wanted to sleep early, but she became restless when her secret had been found out. While Honoka wanted to see Nagisa and talk before she went to sleep. Casting a sidelong glance, Nagisa decided to speak up and apologise.

"H-… Honoka…" Nagisa's voice wavered as her lungs constricted.

"Nagisa." Honoka softly smiled and replied as she turned her head to Nagisa.

Nagisa swallowed an invisible lump in her throat and turned her head to look at Honoka in the eyes. The warm, beautiful, and tender expression almost made Nagisa choke her words.

Nagisa blushed and cleared her throat, "A-Ab-about yesterday… I didn't meant to… blow up on you. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I didn't want you to find out about my… s-secret." She said sombrely as she resisted the urge to look away.

The corners of Honoka's lips lowered a little, "Nagisa… Please, could you tell me how you felt when I saw you?" She asked gently as her gaze softened.

Nagisa's breath stilled for a moment as she hung her head down. At that moment, when Nagisa's secret was exposed, she felt anxious, restless, afraid, sick, panicked, sad, and probably a little cornered. Nagisa felt like she was squashed between two walls and her very being turned into mush, alive. Yet, all Nagisa could think of was Honoka and the future of their relationship. Nagisa sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and laid her chin on her knees.

"Honestly, it was unbelievable… I felt heartbroken and devastated. I thought I could keep my secret and continue to be your friend. I was careless… I didn't expect you to return so soon and see me like that." Nagisa clenched her hands as she remembered the shocked look on Honoka's face, and then running away with her heart pounding painfully.

Honoka resisted the urge to place her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. Honoka did remember the pale and ghostly expression on Nagisa's face, after an accidental brief look at Nagisa's crotch. They were immensely injured after the fight with a Beur, and they needed to help each other to medicate their wounds. They healed themselves inside a tent, but they ran out of bandages and medicines. Honoka offered to get them as she suffered the least amount of injuries, thanks to Nagisa defending her as she charged her magic.

After returning with some medical supplies, Honoka returned to the tent and heard the rustling of clothes being removed. Since they were both women, there was nothing wrong seeing each other naked. So, Honoka entered the tent, and saw what she should not be seeing on Nagisa. Honoka was so shocked and silent, she was not aware that she dropped the supplies in her arms.

The sound startled Nagisa and to her horror and fear, Honoka was in front of her. Nagisa could not muster or utter a word that has had her heart clenched. So, Nagisa ran off and shrouded herself in an orb of darkness, zipping off into the sky. A few seconds then, Honoka recovered from the shock and was too late to stop Nagisa. It dawned upon Honoka why Nagisa only allowed hugs from the sides or the back, never the front.

"Mepple knew about my condition." Nagisa gave a short snort.

"He thought I was some exotic and rare species; said the something back at him." The corner of Nagisa's lips rose a little in amusement as she briefly tapped her index finger to her forehead.

Honoka smiled amusedly and noticed the incorrect male-gender symbol on Mepple's forehead.

"Before him, the Queen knew about me too, and she was kind to me… made me feel safe and confident about myself." Nagisa added, and then she looked at the auroras.

Upon hearing that, Honoka was a little jealous of the Queen and Mepple to have known Nagisa earlier than her, but she was grateful of their friendship and support for Nagisa.

"Then I met you…" Nagisa mumbled, closing her eyes as she took a steady breath.

Honoka expression softened, as she turned wistful.

"I didn't want to be friends with you at first, but as Pretty Cures, it's important that we work together to fight Beurs. Yet, you surprise me sometimes Honoka, even if you are a little nosy sometimes." Nagisa grinned as she could feel the glare coming from her side.

"I had you to stop and reprimand me from going over the line." Honoka said, her cheeks blushing a light pink hue.

Nagisa opened her eyes and smiled amusedly, "You were really infuriating. Always butting your nose in people's dilemma, but I like that you're supportive, even if they gave you the cold shoulder."

Nagisa sighed, "It makes me want to punch them though."

Honoka giggled, "I have gotten used to it. Besides…" She clasped her hands together and put them on her lap.

"I was happy that you listened and talked to me. I might get – be overbearing, and I do it to make sure we have things considered and thought out. I don't want anyone or either of us to regret or suffer from something that is overlooked." Honoka said with a tight smile and her hands clenching.

Nagisa glanced at Honoka, "You're amazing, Honoka." She said and turned her gaze towards the fading auroras.

Honoka looked inquisitively at Nagisa, as the auroras and stars soon started to dim and fade. Nagisa raised her head and looked at Honoka directly in the eyes.

"You kept people safe and distant from danger. Saved them from a danger they knew little about. Yet, you took the blame for the arrogance of some fools who think they can defeat the Beurs." Nagisa seethed with an exhale of her breath.

"Nagisa…" Honoka softly called.

"We are Pretty Cures. It is our duty and responsibility to protect people from the Beurs, regardless of the hostility or disposition of us." Nagisa said in an impersonation of Honoka's voice.

Honoka huffed dismissively as she rolled her eyes, "I should spread a propaganda to repeat those words."

Nagisa laughed and shook her head, "Oh no! Endless lectures." She gasped in a playful manner.

Honoka pouted, "It is not!" She rebutted, as the corner of her lips twitched amusedly.

"Heh. Whatever you say Honoka." Nagisa smiled and stood up, making another source of light just as the auroras and stars died out.

Honoka rose up and turned to face Nagisa, "Nagisa…" She called and reached out for Nagisa's hand.

Just as the black flame was about to appear on Nagisa's palm and Honoka reaching out for her hand. With a panicked and sudden reflex, Nagisa stepped in and slipped her hand around Honoka's back and shot jets and sparks of black flames and yellow lightning behind Honoka. The roaring sounds and sudden flash of lights behind Honoka startled her, wrapping her arms around Nagisa and burrowing her face on Nagisa's shoulder.

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat as her body touched Honoka's body, who was clutching and holding onto her as the force and blowback of her attack whipped and destroyed her hut. The flames and energy stopped shortly after, scattering tiny flakes of ashes and glowing, shimmering yellow dusts from the destruction of Nagisa's hut. Nagisa was less worried about the hut but Honoka.

"Are you okay? Honoka?" Nagisa gently pushed Honoka off her, but she was pulled in a tighter embrace.

"I-… Honoka, I'm not-… I'm not even sure-…" Nagisa stammered, torn between pushing away from Honoka or staying wrapped in the yearning embrace.

"You're wonderful, Nagisa." Honoka whispered, her words breezing on Nagisa's shoulder.

Nagisa shuddered and felt her heart hammering out of her chest. Honoka placed her hands onto Nagisa's back, and leaned away from Nagisa's shoulder to face Nagisa. Their faces were so close; Nagisa fell still at the scent and sight of Honoka looking at her with warm and tender blue-eyes.

"It's alright. You are still the friend and person I knew, Nagisa." Honoka gazed at Nagisa's dimming brown-eyes that turned away from her.

"A friend that hides her anatomy." Nagisa pointed out, as she clenched her hands into fists and lowered them to her sides.

Honoka giggled and shook her head, "Do you even hear yourself, Nagisa?"

Nagisa frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but she was silenced by Honoka's finger. Both woman defiantly stared at each other to have a say. Amusingly, Honoka outstared Nagisa with a piercing gaze that she would use to shut up people. Nagisa's challenged gaze was mostly met with provocation or intimidation, which did not work on Honoka. Honoka expression softened as Nagisa's shoulders sagged.

"As I said, do you even hear yourself? You are a woman Nagisa, and I know that because you have the cutest clothes picked out for girls and women. Moreover, I've seen you eyeing the earrings they wore." Honoka smirked as Nagisa blushed with a pout and arms folded.

"So? I like them." Nagisa defensively retorted, puffing her cheeks with her nose wrinkling as Honoka's smirk broadened.

Honoka giggled and stepped back from Nagisa, "Yup. And as your friend, I have a present for you – only if you come with me."

Nagisa raised a brow, caught intrigued by the curious present Honoka was leading her. However, before she could reply, a shrilling roar caught their attention. Nagisa groaned as a Beur interrupted them both, while Honoka laughed to her amusement.

"Let's take care of that first. Are you ready, Cure Black?" Honoka smiled and offered her hand out Nagisa.

Nagisa huffed and clasped her hand to Honoka's offered hand, no longer hesitant or anxious, but eager and excited.

"Yes, Cure White. Let's finish this and go get your present." Nagisa eagerly answered.

Honoka giggled and shook her head amusedly, knowing that Nagisa was looking forward to the present rather than fighting the Beur. Pillars of prismatic lights encased both women, and further down the canyon, a mysterious and ominous light was heading towards them with a shrilling roar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Large, ominous and glowing gold deadeyes stared ahead. The Beur's brown-body hovering and swaying grotesquely, as the suctions beneath its large and long body sucked in magic along the canyons. The walls and depths of the canyon fell to the destruction of the Beur's large webbed body unscathed. The caterpillar-like Beur wormed its way with brute force through the cracks and crevices of the canyon, destroying the walls and sucking in the destruction. Its malice was blind and savage, shooting out needles from its segmented body and decimating the life around it as each needle penetrated where it landed.

However, with each deadly, corrupting large needles embedded; the Beur's suctioning mouths beneath its body roared a foul breath. The canyon was no longer safe to traverse or wonder about, as eerie spores sprouted off from the base of the needle ugly tendrils of sickening gold ooze. The ooze had disoriented glyphs of malice within its liquid form. That glyph spread the corruption, albeit slower and noticeable to the naked eye.

Alas, the Pretty Cures can survive the miasma of plague and decimating malice. Two pillars of prismatic light dissolved and out came the legendary warriors, Cure Black and Cure White.

Cure Black adorned a black and purple, slick and solid top with a crest embedded on the front. The purple crest encased a black orb at the centre, glowing with dark energy and seemingly vibrating the crest faintly. At the waist, a pink belt with magical runes around it and below it, shorts with pink bindings on both sides of the edges. Then, black fingerless-gloves and shoes, thrumming with energy from its zigzagged purple vines – accompanied with elbow-length arm warmers and knee-length legwarmers. The arm warmers had pink spiked trimming from the elbow.

Cure White wore a white and light blue, silky and slim dress with a crest embedded on the front, encased with a white orb at the centre, glowing with white energy and faintly vibrating the crest. At the waist, a light blue belt with magical runes and below it, a white skirt that smoothly flowed down just below the knees with light blue lining along the slits on either sides. Next, elbow-to-wrist gloves and shoes with spiral dark blue vines thrumming with energy. Lastly, a pair of knee-length legwarmers with winged trimmings from the knee – no arm warmers because of the gloves.

Cure Black stepped away from Cure White, her gloves emitting statics as it winds up a charge of black energy on both hands. Cure Black smirked and raised her fists to her hips, clenching them into fists with a foot stretched out, and the other behind her. Lowering the hips, Cure Black stretched her arms outward with the palms facing the Beur. Then, speckles of purple energy gathered onto Cure Black's palms, intertwining with the black energy. Pulling the hands back to the side of the hip, a ball of black and purple swirling vortex hovered in between Cure Black's palm.

With a calm inhale and exhale of a steady breath, Cure Black thrust her palms forward and launched the ball of vortex towards the Beur. The ball crackled with energy as it launched viciously, the air being pushed along the way. The Beur stopped in its track, raised its head high, and faced its suctioning mouth towards the ball of energy. Cure Black smirked and clenched her fists in a snap; the ball froze mid-air despite of the many mouths trying to suck the ball in.

Cure White appeared beside Cure Black with a small frown, "Don't aggravate them Cure Black." She chided lightly.

Cure Black shrugged her shoulders, "You're so kind, Honoka. But a glutton like that is way too greedy to be sucking in the whole canyon." She spread her hands away and flicked her fingers, dissolving the ball of vortex.

Cure White gave a small grin, "In any case, the Beur is an energy-absorber, which you have already known and clogged up its suctioning mouths with dimensional vortexes." She looked at Cure Black who was smirking.

"All that's left to do is beat 'em up to pieces." Cure Black cracked her knuckles and went ahead with a long leap towards the Beur.

"Honestly… so confident." Cure White endearingly murmured to herself and followed behind Cure Black.

The Beur was in a fit of rampage, sensing the blank suction of its mouths taking in nothing. The Beur stretched its segmented body, showing the fibres and flexes of its putrid flesh in-between the armoured, webbed body. Cure Black hammered her fist downward onto the Beur's forehead; it did not do much but sent it bellowing downward with its tail raised and stretched out further. Cure White went over Cure Black and the Beur's head with her leg crooked to deliver a sweeping, slicing kick across the stretched flesh. The flesh easily cut open with a swift kick, tearing two segments of its body apart on the end.

The Beur shrilled and rolled in a frenzy; Cure Black retreating just then to avoid the large and armoured body. Cure White was now at the rear end of the Beur and continued the attack, but she ceased as she watched the gaping end regenerate. Simultaneously, needles were shot everywhere, much more rapid than before and forcing the Pretty Cures to constantly evade the needles.

Cure Black gritted her teeth and tried to go forward at the Beur as she evaded the needles. The tough part about fighting a Beur was when they have taken injuries or damage, making them much more berserk and destructive. Cure White evaded and strung pale strings of light around the needles as it passed by her. The rear end was far too dangerous to attack now, so Cure White created a barrier of needles to defend for now.

However, while Cure White was busy on the other end, Cure Black had to stop her advance and grab a passing needle. The Beur's head turned and directed its glowing deadeyes at Cure Black, and just in time, laser-beams fired off in a single large wave towards her. Cure Black had just enough time to direct quick bursts of energy onto the needle and thrust it towards the oncoming beam, her feet stomping the ground at the same moment of the clash.

The beam collided against the tip of the powered-up needle, but it was pushing Cure Black back. The tears of energy waved pass and around Cure Black, singeing and grazing her flesh as her foot skidded backward across the ground. Thankfully, the beam did not last long and dissolved soon enough for Cure Black to catch a moment's breath. A few pale steam of smoke rose from the flesh that was struck by strays of energy. Cure Black snapped with a roar and revitalised herself instantly, the smoke vanishing as she taunted the Beur.

The Beur shrilled in amok, using its body and head to smash Cure Black. Cure Black stepped aside in long and swift lengths, sometimes hopping and jumping sideways or wall jumping. As Cure Black evaded, she grazed the Beur's hard shell with her fist, and each hit or graze extended the segmented body. Cure White had gathered and built a wall of needles in front of her, and as she heard the constant yells and smashes of Cure Black's fist. Cure White rounded up the needles in a circle in front of her with a quick gesture of her hands.

The Beur's back was exposed, but still regenerating and showing signs of the webbed shell. Cure White flicked her hand forward and stabbed numerous needles around the flesh. The Beur shrieked in pain and unleashed another rain of needles, but Cure Black stopped it. With the ooze around Cure Black's arm that came from the needle, she lunged straight at the Beur's turning head; amplified with great power.

"Don't turn your eyes away from me!" Cure Black roared and hit the side of the Beur's head hard.

The Beur shrilled as it was smashed to the side of the wall; and with the needles pinning at its exposed back, the segmented body stretched as its head collided the wall.

"Cure White!" Cure Black shouted.

"I'm on it!" Cure White raised the remaining needles high and quickly stabbed them in the exposed flesh.

The needles stabbed right through the flesh and deep into the ground or wall. The Beur was pinned down and rendered immobile, but not for long as its rage and malice boiled up. The colour of its golden deadeyes, shells, and flesh changed with glyphs – the same glyphs that were within the ooze. The Pretty Cures on either sides of the Beur quickly scattered around to grab and stick the ooze onto their arms.

Since Pretty Cures were immune to the glyphs, they could also use them to amplify or strengthen their attacks. However, fighting fire with fire would do nothing against the Beur. Therefore, after gathering enough glyphs, they converted it into a shimmering ball of light. The glyphs within the ooze have disappeared, as the purifying energy took over. The conversion would take a large toll of energy from the Pretty Cure, and repeating the process would lead to certain death. The magical runes around their belt helped indicate the life-force they have to risk a conversion.

Now, with the powerful ball of converted energy in both Pretty Cure's hands, they were prepared to finish off the Beur. The needles started to shake and come undone as the Beur wriggle its way out. The Pretty Cure remained collected and in unison, they unleashed the ball of energy towards the Beur.

Cure White stretched an arm out with the ball hovering on her upturned palm. With a grace of a tennis player and dancer, Cure White threw the ball into the air as she twirled and crooked a single leg up. Shimmers of white energy surged and radiated around Cure White while she twirled, twirling instantly fast like a tornado. Then, just as the ball came down to knee-level, Cure White did a back-kick at the ball, lunching it away in a speed of light.

Meanwhile, Cure Black raised an outstretched arm above her head and the other stretched below her waist. The ball was above Cure Black, hovering there as if she was grabbing it. Cure Black powered herself up and gathered black energy throughout her body, her lowered hand clenched in a fist as the energy surged across her body. In an instant, and the moment the ball dropped; Cure Black made a quick spin of her arms around and coiled them back to her waist, fists clenched tightly and radiating off a large black aura. Right as the ball fell at chest level; Cure Black thrust out her fist and hit the ball with both of her fists.

Simultaneously, two over-energised balls launched at light speed with a trail of black and white energy beams towards the Beur. Cure Black and Cure White had immediately flew and retreated far away into the sky. The balls of energy collided against the Beur right as it was free, and suddenly, the brightest flash of light started. In a moment of silent, the Beur was consumed by the powerful, explosive energy; and the slowly increasing roar of an explosion sounded across the canyon.

Cure Black and Cure White watched as their explosive power boomed and spread outwards. Like a big balloon of energy, expanding across the canyon and cleanse the remaining glyphs of malice. Colours swirled around the expanding balloon and barely a sound could be heard. Until, waves and whips of winds blew pass them, the sound coming after like a sound of a roaring explosion. They remained unmoved as the wind fluttered their clothes and hair, keeping an eye of the Beur.

Eventually, the colours dissipated and left the canyon intact, albeit that it was damaged by the Beur and Cure Black's tantrum. Regardless of that, all that remained and sensed by the duo was the Beur's missing presence. The Beur was annihilated, but the canyon needed to be quarantine for purification. While the Pretty Cure's converted energy balls did eradicate most of the glyphs of malice, possible remnants from the Beur and others related to it inhibited the area.

Cure Black sighed, "There goes anything that remains of the hut." She said and placed her hands on her hips.

Cure White grinned, "This might be a good time for a sleepover at my hut." She suggested with a warm smile.

"Ehhh?" Cure Black looked at Honoka with a bewildered expression.

Cure White huffed and crossed her arms as she turned to Cure Black, "Come now, this isn't the first time we had sleepovers. Moreover, you would be too tired to perform your duty should the urgency arise. And, you don't have any clothes or a tent." The finality and facts in her voice got a groan out of Cure Black.

Cure Black mumbled and shyly looked down, "Well… you are right. But, I don't think it's good idea now that you found out what I am, Honoka." She stated a little nervously.

"Oh Nagisa…" Honoka gently took Nagisa's hands, flinching upon her touch, but still allowing her to hold them.

"What you are is that you're my friend. And if I may confess, my feelings for you have grown beyond than friendship or battle-sister." Honoka openly and surely stated.

Nagisa snapped her head up and stared unbelievingly at Honoka, "W-wah-… but I-…" She gritted her teeth and sighed.

"I wanted to confess to you and tell you about my secret, before you." Nagisa said and resignedly looked at Honoka.

Honoka gave a small smile, "Well, you still can, because I only stated about me of you." She giggled as Nagisa gave a hopeful and happy look.

Nagisa furrowed her brows and tilted her head with a contemplative look. Then, Nagisa panicked as she bit her lips and hissed.

"What's wrong?" Honoka worriedly asked.

Nagisa swallowed hard and soundly, "I-… I-… I forgot my confession that I had planned for you… before you turned up."

Honoka grinned amusedly and shook her head, moving Nagisa's hands to her cheeks. Nagisa blushed a beet red all over her face as her fingers touched Honoka's soft cheeks. Honoka brightly smiled and leaned closer to Nagisa until their foreheads were touching.

"Now?" Honoka said, and Nagisa timidly nodded, which made both of their heads nod.

A light amused grin adorned Nagisa and Honoka's face. Nagisa's heart was racing, but she suddenly had an answer that sprung into her mind. Nagisa took a short but slow inhale and exhale of a breath, and found the words to say everything to Honoka.

"Well, I'm actually supposed to be and look like a guy, but offset chromosomes made me this way. Even then, I want – I am a woman. So, I like you a lot even if I'm a woman – or was a woman. You've been on my mind whenever we're apart, and then when you found me out; I was so scared to lose you." Nagisa's voice nearly cracked in the end, but she continued.

"But, I was willing to give it my all to you, including my feelings for you. So, if you're not grossed out with a girl like me, but don't love me as more than friends, that's okay." Nagisa could feel herself constricted by the weight of her words and took another long breath, while Honoka stayed silent in a struggle of wanting to comfort her.

"I love you, Honoka. A lot more that I wished I shouldn't be, or deserve to. But, I don't regret meeting you and becoming your friend. As time goes on, and us spending time together, I yearned to be a lot more closer to you, in heart and spirit." Nagisa turned her hands and intertwined their fingers.

Honoka eyes misted at the wonderful, heartfelt confession from the depths of Nagisa's heart. Honoka could feel the pulse through their connected palms, and a bubbling feeling inside of her as their eyes met.

"Honoka, I want to be your girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?" Nagisa could feel the cracks of her heart increasing, hanging upon the answer that would come from Honoka.

Honoka sheds a tear and found her voice frozen in her throat. So, Honoka released her hands from Nagisa and leaned back. Nagisa, for a moment, could hear the creaks of her heart breaking. Suddenly, Honoka wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and kissed the wavering lips. Nagisa startled for a moment, and upon looking Honoka's teary eyes, she shed her tears too.

Love, they could feel it from the touch of their lips, their hands placed on their backs, and their hearts soaring with renewed energy. Their own powers were reacting to the many feelings passing to each other. Black and white auras surged throughout their body, and it intensifies as their kisses became passionate and tender.

As if the cracks had never existed, Nagisa's closed her eyes and relished the sweetest, softest lips upon hers. Honoka was enjoying the blissful moment too, and while her voice was stuck, there would be a time when it was her turn to confess from her heart. For now, Honoka just wanted this moment between themselves before the others arrived to clean up the canyon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After defeating the Beur in the canyon, Nagisa and Honoka rested by the campfire distance away from the corruption. The purifiers and fairies at the canyon were cleaning the remaining remnants of the Beur and glyphs of malice that have not been caught by the blast. It would take about five hours to clean up the canyon, since it was a young Beur and the needles it left behind.

Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka were elated of their newfound relationship. They were lovers now; sitting next to each other by the warmth of the campfire, and their hands intertwined as their voices carried through the night. They were waiting and on standby should something arose from the canyon. They did not need to stay when their mentors, Mepple and Mipple, told them to go. The canyon was safe and almost cleaned up.

Also, the Queen and the Empress were at the canyon to investigate something of unfound great concern. The Queen has ordered them to rest and be ready for the Empress. They complied without further argument. Flying up to the sky and going towards Honoka's current hut, which mostly had been an outpost of sorts like Nagisa's hut. The sun should be up anytime soon.

As immortals, day or night had no effect on their body, mind, or spirit. Their sanity however, would be affected had they not been trained to break away from their human nature. Being an immortal and a Pretty Cure required them to undergo intense shifting of their original nature; human. Their humanity must not hinder them, because they would encounter situations that forced them to put aside their origins and bonds.

While they could still hold on to their virtues and principles, they had to be highly aware of the volatile nature as it were being an immortal and the human nature in them. Moreover, it was also the cause of disposition and fear of the Pretty Cures; possessing power and eternal life.

Therefore, in order to maintain a delicate balance of peace and solely focusing on fighting the Beur; the Pretty Cures must severe the connections they once were. It was why Honoka and Nagisa were no longer carrying their family names and avoiding any political or societal activities. They have been bothered and intervened multiple times to revert and null their Pretty Cure powers, because of fearing two woman's loss and descent from humanity. Frankly, that did not make sense to them, as they have willingly devoted themselves to fight Beurs.

At the moment, the two women were flying below the clouds and passing by many lands and seas. They flew higher when they saw a large wall of rocks and spires surrounding the wall reaching above the clouds. Upon rising to a higher altitude, different heights of spires were seen and lush with fruits, vegetation, and herbs. The mountain was much higher that the barks and the roots of the trees were so large and tall protruding out from the spires.

"You've been busy." Nagisa said, looking at the large trees and branches sheltering animals.

Honoka proudly smiled, "I've got all the technology and books to help me. Chuutaro will have an easier time traveling back and forth thanks to them." She suddenly stopped in the midst of her flight, leaving Nagisa ahead to stop and look back at her questionably.

Before a word was out of Nagisa's mouth, the rapid thundering flaps from inside the mountain brought her attention. Just as Nagisa turned to look at the dark cavern in the mountain, a large swarm of birds rushed out and overwhelmed as they pass by her. Honoka amusedly grinned as she held back a laughter; waiting to witness Nagisa in a feathery mess. The large swarm flew by and split apart, heading for the trees amongst the spires, and up or down the clouds.

Soon, the swarm of birds from the mountain was over to reveal a missing Nagisa. Honoka blinked her eyes and looked to the swarms that might have carried Nagisa away. Sure enough, Nagisa was seen clutching the underbelly of giant large bird as it flapped in the air, looking at her irritably. Honoka giggled as the bird flicked Nagisa off its underbelly and returned to the trees. Nagisa yelled as she covered her face and spearing headfirst towards the wall of the mountain.

However, instead of meeting the solid wall, Nagisa heard laughter as a pair of hands suddenly wrapped around her belly. Nagisa pouted and crossed her arms in the embrace as they were spun up into the air when Honoka caught her. Honoka laughed as she looked at Nagisa's messy hair sticking out with some feathers stuck to it and the suit.

"Ahhh! You are so unbelievable." Nagisa whined and blushed, her chin jutting out with her head tilted up.

Honoka's laughter turned into giggles, "Hehehe! I'm sorry, but I got you good." She chastely kissed Nagisa's chin.

Nagisa huffed and glared at Honoka, "You're getting back at me, aren't you?"

Honoka looked away and hummed, "Hmm~… I don't know what you're talking about?"

Nagisa puffed her cheeks and wrapped her arms around Honoka's shoulders, "Hmph. My influence have gotten to you." She said and lopsidedly smiled.

Honoka turned her head and smirked, "It was fun when you did it to me though."

Nagisa hugged Honoka, "Course it is!" She happily said.

Honoka patted Nagisa's back and relished the warm body pressed to hers, one full of affection. Clearly, they have not given each other a frontal hug except for the one brief time. Doing it now felt a lot nicer and complete. Nagisa did not keep the embrace for too long, worried about her lower region ruining the tender moment. Honoka reluctantly released Nagisa without any qualms.

With no desire to tatter or shaken their relationship, Honoka has to remember that Nagisa had a fragile acceptance and comfort about herself. A chaste to Honoka's lips, and she let out a small, adorable yelp that had Nagisa smirking widely.

"My, my." Honoka blushed and placed her hands to her cheeks.

"Heeeh! You're blushing so cutely!" Nagisa laughed, and Honoka pouted.

"Geez, you still know how to tease after I got the better of you." Honoka frowned, crossed her arms, and turned her back to Nagisa.

Nagisa rolled her eyes and leaned to Honoka's side to look at her face, but Honoka kept turning away.

"Ho~no~ka~!" Nagisa sweetly called.

Honoka snickered for a brief moment and continued to turn away. Nagisa grinned and called again in a cracked, high-pitched voice. Honoka laughed as she playfully pushed Nagisa's shoulder.

"You're so mean! I'm going ahead." Honoka lopsided smiled and ascended to the tip of the mountain.

Nagisa giggled and followed after Honoka as she shouted, "I betcha' she has grown-up a lot!"

Honoka rolled her eyes and slowed down for Nagisa to catch up beside her. Nagisa was referring to Honoka's fan and admirer, who was taught by Honoka in science. The little girl was bright and intelligent, but her future was held down to become a wonderful woman to any potential bachelor or bachelorette. Honoka did not want to interfere the rights of the parents for their children, but she felt that it was such a waste for a determined and smart girl to end up in a locked future that bared the girl's decision.

Of course, Nagisa decided to play the devil's advocate with her own curse. Nagisa's curse brought disobedience and rebellion when people listened to her. Using that supposed curse, which Honoka did not believe both in hers and Nagisa, they came up with a scheme to pull interest towards the girl's intellect instead of bridal material. They almost breached their sworn oath, but the girl attained a remarkable privilege to the Alchemy, Enchantment, and Science Academic School.

Thus, the girl was free from being married, and was offered the choice to live her own life – even though her parents pushed her to go to the school without her consent. Honoka's hand reached out for Nagisa, and Nagisa took her hand with a happy smile.

"She must be about over ten-years older now." Honoka said.

Nagisa nodded, "Freckled cheeks, thick eyebrows, and an adorable pair of ears. Man, I bet her hair has grown pretty and tied in braids." She had seen the fan sitting on Honoka's lap with a book read.

Honoka gently squeezed Nagisa's hand, "Out of all the children, I was surprised she came up to us, unafraid." She sighed.

"She's got that brainpower and courage in her. And wherever she is, she will still remember you." Nagisa assured.

Honoka wordlessly squeezed Nagisa's hand and held onto that belief. It would be painful to see people grow while Honoka and Nagisa remained as they were. They did not resent their immortality and they held no grudge to those who had forgotten about them. Fortunately, their mentors' teaching and guidance have helped Honoka and Nagisa to better understand themselves and eternal life. It turned out that being an immortal or a mortal made no difference, except for the span of time revolving around them.

Reaching to the top of the mountain, the two women were greeted by a serene scene of Honoka's current residence. Pure-green grassy fields, vines stretching from the trees to the mountains, animals going to and fro from the rope-bridges to harvest food. The pits that Honoka made around the large pond, which was brought up from the waterworks of tunnels within the mountain, were connected to sustain the fruits and soil. Nagisa had brought the seeds over to the mountain; mostly fruits that were able to grow in windy climates, cold temperatures, and fair soil amongst some rocky grounds.

"Look at them go." Nagisa said with a grin, watching the animals harvest the fruits eagerly and collectively.

"It's all thanks to you." Honoka looked to Nagisa and earned a wink with a thumb-up.

"If you want a different variety, just let me know." Nagisa said.

Honoka curtly bowed and said, "Gladly O' Great Pocket of Seeds." She immediately flew towards her hut with a giggle.

"Hey!" Nagisa exclaimed, catching the eyes of the animals staring at her and embarrassing herself.

Nagisa blushed and cleared her throat as she meekly apologised to the busy animals. Following after Honoka, the two returned to the ground and reverted their transformation. Honoka opened the door to her hut and invited Nagisa in. The two women entered the hut and cleaned their barefoot with a simple casting of magic. Strings of water sprouted out from in between the tiles of the entranceway, and then they wrapped around the two women's feet.

"Oh? You have this too?" Nagisa commented, feeling the cool water soaking her legs and cleaning off some dirt.

"I couldn't turn away such an astonishing work from a student." Honoka proudly answered.

It did not take long for their feet to be washed of dirt and drying up their feet as the water went back underneath the tiles. Continuing on, Nagisa made a turn to the living room, but Honoka grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bedroom.

"I know what you're doing, so do not." Honoka said to a sheepish, lopsided grinning Nagisa.

"I try, milady." Nagisa snickered as Honoka snorted at her reply.

Honoka let it slide knowing this was the usual Nagisa that she usually bantered or got annoyed with, but it made Honoka loosen up on conversations. In a short walk, they reached Honoka's bedroom and went to the vanity.

"Sit here for a moment while I get your present." Honoka gently pushed Nagisa to sit on the chair by the vanity.

Nagisa wordlessly sat down and glanced at the mirror that looked familiar. Honoka smiled and left Nagisa there for a brief moment to get the present in the drawer.

"Y-your vanity is from me… isn't it?" Nagisa asked, a little shy yet happy that Honoka kept the rugged vanity.

The woodwork was uneven, but it had a sturdy support. The lining was overdone as the top of the table was concaved inward. The drawers were spacious, but it rattled when it was pushed in. Finally, the mirror was the only quality that stood out from the rest, framed with a wonderful and unique designs of lanterns and fires.

Honoka smirked and answered, "I love it. Although I don't do make-up, l love to look at the mirror and the frame as I brush my hair. And it's easy to put the big brushes in the drawers. The table has caused me to slip a bit however."

Nagisa flustered and scratched her cheek, "A-aha… I'll get you a better one next time." She bit her lips as she heard the last bit.

Honoka giggled as she shut the drawer with a present in one hand, "I'll hold you to it."

Honoka turned around and saw Nagisa examining the vanity. No doubt Nagisa wanted to make sure she got the measurements and design to memory. Honoka shook her head and went over to the vanity.

"Close your eyes~." Honoka said, hiding the present behind her back just before Nagisa sat upright to see the mirror.

"No peeking~." Honoka quirked a brow as she looked at the mirror of Nagisa's smirk.

Nagisa closed her eyes, and Honoka stood beside Nagisa to put the present on the table. Honoka amusedly grinned as the present slid to the centre because of its inward surface. Nevertheless, Honoka tenderly took Nagisa's hand and brought it to the present.

"Open it and tell me what you think it is." Honoka moved her hand away from Nagisa's hand and watched from the side.

Nagisa moved her other hand to the present and wandered about to feel the object. It felt like a small box, and it was cool to touch. It has a hard-surface and what felt like hinges on its back. There seemed to be a thin gaping line on the top quarter of the box, and something round on the front. Nagisa jolted a little when she touched what felt like a pin on the sides of the round object.

"It's locked right?" Nagisa kept her eyes closed as her hands wandered around the object.

"Yes. It's a puzzle." Honoka answered and smiled.

Nagisa's hand wandered to the front of the round thing, fiddling with the pin and hoping something might happen. The pin rattled, and Nagisa could feel it sliding out. Nagisa pinched for the tip of the pin, only to pinch the edges of the round thing. Nagisa lowly growled as she missed the pin, but she eventually found it and pulled it to the side. Nagisa grinned and opened the box, but it refused to open, causing Nagisa to pout.

"Keep going." Honoka amusedly smiled as she saw Nagisa's nose crinkle.

Nagisa rubbed her teeth along her bottom lip as she searched for anything else that would open the box. Nagisa's thumb came across something that can be pushed aside from under the round object. Nagisa let out a brief triumphant 'Yes!' and eagerly pushed the sliding thing apart. The box clicked and Nagisa squirmed excitedly on her seat.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Nagisa asked with her lips pursed in excitement.

Honoka giggled, "No. You need to tell me what it is in the box." She replied and ceased the urge to hug Nagisa.

Nagisa throatily groaned and wandered her hands into the box carefully. Around the inside of the edges felt like a pillow, and there seemed to be something resting on it. Nagisa came across a thin thread and followed its path to feel it strung together onto something. Nagisa smiled as she traced the pattern of the object the thread was tied to.

"It's a necklace, and there's… something like…" Nagisa's brows furrowed as her fingers came across some kind of lid, "Wait. A locket?"

Honoka put the locket over to Nagisa's palms and opened the lid, "You got it right. Now, open your eyes."

Nagisa opened her eyes and looked to her open. Nagisa gasped upon seeing the picture in the locket. Honoka leaned upright and placed her hands on Nagisa's shoulder, still and shocked. The locket had a picture of Nagisa's family: her mom, dad, and little brother. All of Nagisa's family were smiling and posing around the wood-crafted mascot character she made. On the insides of the lid was a simple writing from Nagisa's dad, 'We love you.'

"My mom and dad came across your family from across the world to see them. They wanted a locket gifted to you and thought that I could pass it to you. Chutaro delivered the locket to me after their picture was taken. Do you like it?" Honoka softly smiled and bent her knees to look at Nagisa on eye-level.

Nagisa sniffed as she turned to Honoka with a big smile and teary-eyes. Nagisa lunged forward and tightly embraced Honoka. The two women fell on the floor with Honoka letting out a stifled, pained grunt. Nagisa's crackly chuckled and tightened her embrace as she apologised and thanked Honoka.

"I lo- _*hic*_ -ve it! …Sorry! …Th- _*hic*_ -thank you! …Thank you!" Nagisa hiccupped as she cried, holding firmly to the special locket and girlfriend.

Honoka tenderly hummed and patted Nagisa's back, gladly accepting the tight hug that could have suffocated her yet not. Honoka had the fortune to remain connected with her friends and family through letters, but Nagisa did not. Because, the High Councils from Nagisa's birthplace exiled and restricted her of any means to communicate with her friends and family when she became a Pretty Cure.

That was the life of a Pretty Cure; a life facing an eternal battle of their eternal enemy, and desolation from their origins and people around them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After taking a little break, the Pretty Cures changed their pyjamas to clothes that are more presentable. The Queen had relayed to their mentors that the Empress would be coming to see them. While the Pretty Cures have no power in politics, there have been moments where the politicians or officials would find a way to use them indiscriminately.

However, that had been impossible thanks to the Queen's aid and the Pretty Cures' duty to focus solely on the Beurs. Honoka and Nagisa have been hypothesising who and what the Empress would try to have them accomplish. As most of the time, these kind of meetings have been unrelated interests. Nagisa assumed that the Queen was referring to the Empress Nadine – the ruler of an all-female amazon country. Honoka assumed that it might be the Empress Kyo-Unm, whom had long sought a cure for her comatose husband. They could name a few more Empresses in mind, but until they saw the person, they would plan on their countermeasures in the meantime.

Then, a gallant flap of wings could be heard, rousing the many animals from the mountain. Honoka and Nagisa casually went out of the hut to see the legendary phoenix soaring the skies and towards them. The sight of its fiery waves from its wings and feathers emitted an omnipotent, majestic, and warm presence. The animals from around the mountain called out and praised the phoenix for its presence. In return, the flames and fires reached out to touch the hearts of the animals here for their faith – giving them might and courage; a very rare blessing from the legendary phoenix itself.

The phoenix flew above the Pretty Cures, and from its back descended two people, the Queen and Empress. The phoenix did not stay long and left as soon as the two it had carried descended at the top of the mountain. Like a legend, it came and gone without prolonging its stay, because a blessing could be abused for oneself.

While the animals praised the legendary bird, Honoka and Nagisa stood attention to their guests. The Queen and Empress softly landed on their feet on the grass, smiling softly to the Pretty Cures. The Empress was familiar, adorned in a garb that revealed quite the skin – sexy, yet civil.

The Empress wore an orange bandeau with thin layers of cloth going down the hem of it, covering the waist and hips. The baggy, soft orange pants snugly wrapped the Empress's hips and covered the length of her legs, ending above the feet with a pair of yellow dancing sandals. A silky veil covered the Empress lush and shiny shoulder-length black hair. On the forehead, the necklace acting as crown gave it a striking attention to the Empress's gentle brown-eyes. The Empress was no doubt from the land of sorcery and wizardry, due to the bracers on the wrists and ankles, and a waistband bearing a mark of the country – Solemon.

"Good day to you, your Highnesses." Honoka and Nagisa greeted, curtly and formally bowing to them.

"Good day to you, Pretty Cures." The Queen replied, returning the bow with a hand to her chest and a single nod along with the Empress.

"It is an honour to meet you, Pretty Cures." The Empress replied, her voice as warm and smooth as a silk cloth.

"Please, come inside your Highness." Honoka waved to the entrance of her hut as Nagisa stepped aside.

The Empress looked to the Queen and received an assuring smile. The Empress thanked them as they welcomed her in. Of course, after dispensing the footwear, the Empress was caught surprised by the moving water wrapped around her feet. The Queen placed a gentle hand on the startled Empress's shoulder, as Nagisa told the Empress the water was cleaning their feet. This calmed the Empress, and soaked in the tender pleasures of cool water massaging her feet of grime and dirt.

They then entered the living room, where Honoka has prepared a set of cups and containers of teas in variant flavours on the table. The four women adjusted and settled down in the living room as they tended to their arrangements. When all was well and done, cups of tea for each of them, they could now begin their discussion.

The Queen clapped her hand once and started, "Now that we have settled, allow me state the necessity of my position and aid solely towards the Pretty Cures during the discussion. I will only press upon the discussion should there be information that is withheld or uninformed openly, and restrict any matters of politics severely." Her voice was clear and stern, making the Empress understand the restriction to meet the Pretty Cures alone.

"Any matters requiring confidential or personal interest must be kept within the discussion of Beurs. Anything else will be dismissed." The Queen continued, as she let her words hang in the air for the Empress to contemplate.

"Lastly, the decisions of the Pretty Cures are solely their own to make, and regardless of the circumstances of any requests and or missions; the Pretty Cures will only commit to their duty despite of the terms not met or fulfilled. No exceptions or exemptions can be made." The Queen finished, clasping her hands to her lap and turning her head to look at the Empress.

"You may proceed, Empress Solemon." The Queen earned a pensive nod as they turned their heads to the Pretty Cures.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yasil Zica Solemon. I am from Solemon, the country that I rule and in need of your help." Yasil softly smiled and extended a hand to shake.

Honoka and Nagisa could see the desperation in Yasil's eyes, and they found her genuinely caring of Solemon. They both introduced themselves to Yasil as Cure Black and Cure White respectively, as to avoid being snooped for information with their names. Despite of that, Yasil took no offense of the discretion, and firmly set her request.

Solemon was in a stage of civil war, and the Beurs were being used on either sides to their own agendas for the past twenty years. Yasil wanted this to stop, but she could not intervene what the people desire for their nation. As the only Empress to the throne, Yasil could only move the fights away from the innocent people. Even then, both the rebels and the officials conscripted the citizens by either force, belief, or bribe. Regardless, that should not be the main concern for the Pretty Cures. What Yasil wanted of them to do was to turn the Beurs they intended to use against one another, on the both of them.

"That is a very bold and dangerous request, your Majesty." Nagisa remarked, crossing her arms to her chest of the unpleasant intent.

Yasil nodded, but kept her expressions firm, "Although it will endanger the citizens, they will come to realise their desperations were vacant of considerations and consent. I don't want them to join either sides until we-… I can expose the corruption within." She reached for her cup and took a small sip for her throat.

"While we can follow your request, are you certain of what we do at your behest? They are your people." Honoka said, catching a moment's hesitation from Yasil's arms flexing stressfully.

Yasil looked at them and frowned, "I am sorry. You must think that I wanted you to be painted as evils. Tha-"

Nagisa raised her hand and stopped Yasil, "We're not worried of what others think of us, but do **you** understand what we will do just to meet your request?" She stated, catching on to Honoka's deeper inquiry.

Yasil took a slow intake of breath and answered unwaveringly, "Yes. I will not hold a grudge against you at all. This decision was mine alone to make. It will hurt me to see my people in harm, but it will do me no good if my people cannot see whom they follow have gone too far in their intentions."

Honoka and Nagisa looked to each other to decide on the matter privately through their eyes. Neither of them had felt anything disconcerting about Yasil's request or of herself. It was a genuine request despite of the cost. Honoka and Nagisa shared a subtle nod, and then turned to the Empress to reply.

"We'll do it." Nagisa said, smiling as she took a drink of her tea.

"Are we to be expected there, or when a Beur is sighted?" Honoka asked, her brain working up a plan depending on the answer.

Yasil smiled and replied, "As soon as a Beur reached your ears, I would be grateful to the both of you to arrive instantly. The rebels and the officials must not make use of the Beur.

* * *

With a mission offered and undertaken, the Pretty Cures took up a post in a ruin in the middle of a desert. They took up camping at the tallest tower of the ruined city. Sitting in a room with a cracked hole on the marble roof, the two women idly looked at the ruins through the gaping window. This ruined city was recently destroyed about a year ago.

According to the Queen, this spot was best for travelling across to the core of the nation. Solemon was mostly of desert and occasional oasis with some rare jungles in hidden crevices. Magic emanates vibrantly in this nation, especially within the crevices of the desert. Sorcerers, wizard, magicians, and necromancers found this nation wealthy of ingredients needed for magic supplements and magic stones. The nation prospers well especially from the supplements that could be used for medicine or temporary engines.

"Oh? Look over there." Honoka pointed to the block of broken abodes, as the buildings crumbled and released vapours of cyan air.

Nagisa grinned and offered, "Wanna' look?"

Honoka shook her head and grinned, "Let's not startle the people of their harvest. I've seen how the extraction was done anyway."

Nagisa shrugged her shoulders, "Couldn't hurt to surprise them, for fun." She snickered and received a playful slap to her arm.

Suddenly, a fairy swooped in to alert the Pretty Cures, "We spotted a Beur heading towards a town southeast from here."

Honoka and Nagisa nodded and head towards the direction as fast as possible on flight. They were not in their Pretty Cure forms yet, as they intend to make the fight seem 'difficult' and credible. With help from the Queen, who praised the two women for handling the meeting diplomatically without her insert, gave them a copy of the Pretty Cure's suit. It was the exact same suit, but without the enchantments and gadgets. They would not be needing it until the citizen's resolve crumbled, and if possible, the officials and rebels too.

"Beur spotted! Unit-type: Houndsail." Honoka informed, as the two women reached just in time to see the large monster charging for the town further ahead from the perimeter.

Honoka and Nagisa raised their palms to the air and shot out a magic flare to the sky, alerting anyone within the vicinity of them and the Beur. The people within the town saw the swirls of black and white fireworks in the sky, and the officials and rebels roused the citizens to join them despite of the danger. Nagisa could hear from afar and on both side of separate vicinity in the town claiming that the coming Beur would eradicate either group and joining them would give them safety from the havoc. The people clamoured and rushed to join, carelessly and thoughtlessly beguiled by lies.

Nagisa sighed, "It makes me a bit happy we have the opportunity to crush their lies and hopes." She smirked and fell into a battle-stance.

Honoka giggled, "Now, now. Let's follow the plan and try to lead the Beur to both factions." She said and patted Nagisa's shoulder, before going to the other end of the town.

Nagis smirked, "With pleasure." She waved her hands and brought them across her leg, swirling with black energy and then raising her feet to her knee, ready to kick with a tremendous force.

As the Houndsail mowed across the sand with its giant, razor shredding, constantly spinning feet and paws, and running on four-legs with its beady-eyes gouging out from its platypus head, and the tattered flaps around its neck extended and launched missiles made of shrapnel shards. The missiles flew towards the town rather than Nagisa, and she remained in position as the missiles flew by her.

The pale gasps and screams of the people of the town could be heard as the missiles swooped into them, but Honoka snapped her fingers as she flicked her hand up. The missiles swerve upward and away from the town, but the shrapnel had been released from the missiles, leaving a bunch of hairless rocks in Honoka's her magic grip.

The corners of Honoka's lips twitched amusedly as the shards missed all of them by a hair's breath. Honoka's calculations were precise and on the spot, as two of the opposing factions riled up to conscript the citizens. Now it was up to Nagisa to drag the Beur all around the town whilst keeping low casualties. Honoka would keep watch and attack from below to repel most of the Beur's attacks. Although they would not know what to expect from a Beur, they could improvise along the way to make the people self-aware as the snap from the pressure of danger and instinctual rationalism: running away.

Nagisa focused on the charging Beur and figured out the proper angle to kick it. The Beur must be 'fighting' them from above the town, and at the same time, make the officials and rebels go frantic in their recruitment, which would then make the people fed up of their droning words.

The Beur was within the range Nagisa desired, and she unleashed a devastating sweep kick that a force black energy wave swept across the land. The Beur saw the oncoming energy wave ahead and leapt high into the air, pouncing for the town with its entire body. Nagisa reeled back in position and stilled the black energy too. Then, Nagisa immediately launched herself feet first together with the pillar of energy spearing towards the Beur in the air.

However, its spinning talons defended the Beur's underbelly, as if a grinder was attached to its paws and feet. Nagisa attacked head-on into the whirling talons without fear, as the black pillar spiralled and hit the Beur first before her. The pillar was minced into bits of pieces, but it slowed down the rotation of the talons just enough for Nagisa to slip through. Nagisa pummelled right into the Beur's underbelly, and started a series of kicks to turn it around and bring it towards Honoka. Honoka watched as the Beur was brought towards, waiting for it to counter Nagisa's onslaught.

As the Beur got closer to the town and Honoka, she slowed down her rapid kicks and allowed the Beur to fight back. The Beur immediately responded and smacked Nagisa away with its mace-like tail. Nagisa flew back and took a glancing blow. The Beur allowed itself to fall on its back and grossly twisted its limbs around to plummet onto the town. Honoka dived towards the Beur and uppercut its beak. The Beur flipped around and fell on its back on the town's buildings. Thankfully, the people have started to scramble away and run from the town, but the officials and rebels were persistent not to open the gate and demanded them all to join.

The Beur recovered and mowed across the town's buildings as its beak gaped open, revealing a light from inside its throat to release flames of plasma burns. Honoka slammed down towards the earth and sprung towards the foot of the Beur, avoiding the hail of plasma flames. The Beur turned its head and guided its plasma flames across the town and for Honoka, leaving a trail of disintegrated buildings and charred earth. Honoka did not reach the Beur at her full speed, and went to the side to avoid the talons swiping for her.

Honoka ran backwards for the gate, where the people, officials, and rebels were clamoured. The people's gasp could be heard as Honoka stopped behind them, and the Beur was facing that way. The Beur released a hail of plasma and Honoka stood firmly in place, while the people grew tired of the official and rebel's useless intervention. Meanwhile Nagisa waited for the right moment as she hid inside a vacant building. When the Beur blew a breath of plasma towards the crowd and Honoka, Nagisa dived in and elbow drop on to the spine of the Beur.

Honoka could hear the cries of the citizens and broke under the pressure as they rammed and battered pass the officials and rebels, smashing the gate open with their frightened might. That should leave a bad reputation on their part, now to finish the job quickly. Thankfully, the flames of plasma stopped right in front of her just as Nagisa delivered a blow. The Beur's maw gaped open in a soundless scream, and Honoka spread her arms out, fingers splayed open as she gathered the plasma into her hands for conversion.

As for Nagisa, she cracked the flesh of the Beur's back and grabbed for the base of the tail's bone. Nagisa ripped the Beur's tail off as she launched back up into the sky with it and converted the tail into a humongous mace.

Finally, they delivered the final blow with Honoka shooting a large hail of plasma flames at the Beur. The Beur burned and barely had the means to act, as Nagisa plummeted downwards with mace smashing at it. The Beur cracked, charred, and disintegrated in a second; leaving the earth shattered and the town's buildings damaged proportionately. Nagisa landed on the ground as the mace disappeared and turned to Honoka.

They both shared a nod and left the town without a moment's hesitation, as the fairies and its purifiers arrived to check on the town and the people clamouring towards them. The Pretty Cures returned to their temporary outpost for now and await the news from the fairies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The Pretty Cures recuperated in their camp in the ruins, waiting for news about the town and citizens. A fairy scout told them that the citizens were in rage of the officials and rebels. With too many witnesses desperately seeking safety and trust of the leaders, the trust was broken by irrational zeal. It was only a town of thirty-seven thousand population, and enough to spread word of the officials and rebels disappointing efforts.

No doubt, either sides would try to amend with good will to the people. Regardless of that, the Pretty Cures would do no more than they already had. Hearing the reports that there were casualties during their battle was disheartening, but was expected. About four hundred and twenty-eight thousand citizens were injured, barred of medical aid from the officials or rebels. If they wanted medicine, they must join them.

The citizens refused with a roar, demanding too much from them at the cost of their lives. Despite of the officials and rebels trying to persuade the citizens, it was meaningless. Thousands if not hundreds of the officials and rebels had footing in the city and could have helped them get away from the town. The citizens would personally spread the news of the officials and rebels of their heartless efforts. Both sides tried to stop the citizens, but any actions involving harm or harassment would result the wrath of the Empress's hand. So, the citizens were let off and heading towards the Eingoh, where the Empress would listen to their fury. There was no report on what the officials and rebel did next.

Still, it was something Honoka and Nagisa managed to accomplish despite of the result. The rest was left in fate's hand, as the Pretty Cures must now go to space. A mysterious flux of the Beur's presence seemed to be heading towards this planet. However, the Queen felt something more was approaching in a large mass with the Beur. The Pretty Cures were to prepare themselves for combat and head to space immediately.

"Space huh? We'll be open to many attacks there." Nagisa pointed up, cupping her chin as she looked at the galaxy chart.

Honoka looked over their array of drawn maps and angles to where the Beur might pop up. Space was a wide and endless voyage of stars and gravity. The hindrances would be planets, asteroids, gravity wells, wormholes and other such things that occupy space itself. For a Beur, they could consume anything from the regions of space and become stronger and at the same time disrupt the balance of the universe.

"Do you think it is a single large Beur, or an army of them?" Honoka asked aloud, her eyes darting from stars-to-stars, planets-to-planets, and other elements in space.

Nagisa scratched the back of her head and replied, "I think that it's a large one. The Queen did say 'something' was with the Beur."

Nagisa pointed to the milky fogs of storm on the chart, "If so, this area might be where it would pop up. We can expect that the Beur might try to use the elements there to hide what it was carrying."

"A possibility with some doubts, but one we cannot look away. We'll have to prepare symbols of power in position around this planet. Then we'll stand by the nearest wormhole and wait for its arrival." Honoka said, closing the chart and walking to her pack for preparations.

"Should I go first? We don't know when it will arrive." Nagisa asked as she transformed into Cure Black.

Honoka smiled and beckoned Nagisa over, "Yes please, but could you come over here for a bit."

Nagisa raised a brow as she went beside Honoka and knelt down. Honoka pulled out what seemed to be a small zeppelin from the pack. Honoka gave it to Nagisa and chastely kissed Nagisa on the cheek. Honoka amusedly smiled as she grabbed her pack and left with a few parting words.

"Try it out when you get there. I'll see you later, Nagisa~." Honoka said to her blushing happily, frozen lover kneeling on the floor with a zeppelin in hand.

Nagisa shook her head just as Honoka had already left, "Honoka! H-How do I-…" Too late, Honoka has already gone off miles away.

"Use this?" Nagisa meekly finished to her distant lover.

Nagisa touched her cheek, where Honoka's lips left a lingering sweet warmth in her. Nagisa smiled a silly smile and began packing up for space with the zeppelin in hand. Nagisa reminded herself to return the affectionate boost for Honoka after the battle.

* * *

The voyage to space was easy for Pretty Cures. Simply fly up in the sky, and there they were without any concern for oxygen. Supposedly, the two immortal women assumed that the Beur would appear within the vicinity of this star system somewhere just outside the orbital revolution. In particular, the wormhole this star system Cure Black had found. While it was presumptuous that the Beur might come out there, it was better to have a setup before it arrived. The zeppelin that Cure Black got from Cure White and was still fumbling over it, was not ready.

"Gah! How do you even?" Cure Black grumbled as her hands fiddled around the zeppelin to have it powered on.

With an accidental graze of the fin, Cure Black gasped and pursed her lips as she chipped a piece off the zeppelin. Tremblingly taking the piece up to Cure Black's eyes, a bolt of some sort pinched between her fingers had come off. Cure Black swallowed a lump in her throat as fear gripped her at the thought of her girlfriend's seething wrath.

Before Cure Black could fix the damage she had done, the zeppelin came alive and floated off her hands. It startled Cure Black and she covered her face to avoid an explosion. It did not happen, as Cure Black peaked between her fingers and saw the zeppelin hovering on its own in space. The machine was online and going at its own program. The zeppelin flew about and dispensed something from its cargo. Cure Black watched as the zeppelin zip here and there as it released its cargo in space.

Cure Black examined the dispensed item and determined it to be some sort of alchemical flask. These flask seemed to hold different contents from the zeppelin's dispensing positions. Cure White must be planning something with the flask somehow. Regardless, Cure Black let the zeppelin work and look or sense for the Beur's arrival.

Even though it would be difficult to pinpoint the Beur's arrival, the 'object' it had brought along should suffice. Cure Black closed her eyes and zoned out, focusing on the land masses and elements around this star system: three planets were inhabited, nine planets were silent, fourteen moons revolving around the planets, one big hot sun, and an approaching object coming from beyond the wormhole.

Cure Black opened her eyes and peered into the gap of the wormhole, her eyes turning into stars as she breached through the barrier of vortex light. A tremendously large sun, filled with glyphs of malice was coming through. Cure Black gasped and bolted into action, heading towards the wormhole with haste to stop the corrupted sun. If the corrupted sun collided with another sun, a powerful chain reaction of malice would spread across the stars like an infestation. That would eventually turn the star system into a field of war for the Pretty Cures. It must be prevented.

Cure Black threw out her hand to fire missiles of dark energy towards the maw of the wormhole. The dark energy pierced into the maw and slowed down the arrival of the explosive malice. The wormhole slowly turned under the dark energy's effect, coating the light of green waves with purple streaks. As Cure Black was about to go through the wormhole, she dived down and narrowly avoided sharp pincers flying out of the wormhole.

Cure Black swooped to the side as she entered in the wormhole, avoiding a long blade cutting down over her. Eyes narrowing at the tainted sun, an army of Beur were hidden behind it and attacking her from afar. Where was the larger and stronger Beur? Only the largest and powerful Beurs could manage this sort corruption and attack. Unless…

"Woah!" Cure Black immediately reeled back and avoided a column of guillotines.

Cure Black crossed her arms and pulled her knees to her chest, further slowing down the advance of the tainted sun as purple streaks extended across the green vortex of light. Then, Cure Black suddenly spread out her arms and legs to unleash a wall of purple energy and recoiling her out of the wormhole. The wall of energy decimated most of the small Beurs and their attacks in front of the tainted sun. Those on the side and back of the tainted sun were safe as the wall of energy shattered upon meeting it.

When Cure Black jettisoned out of the wormhole, she found Cure White heading this way out of the planet they were on. Cure Black zipped away from the maw to meet Cure White immediately. The two women stopped next to a moon of an uninhabitable planet.

"What's wrong?" Cure White asked, seeing her girlfriend's face in a sombre and alarmed expression.

"A corrupted sun is heading this way from that wormhole." Cure Black pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the wormhole.

"There's an army escorting the explosive sun, but the Beur that sent the sun is nowhere around." Cure Black stated.

Cure White furrowed her brows and nodded her head, "We have to stop the collision first. I've set up magic symbols and alchemies in place to temporarily ward off the Beur."

"How long will they last?" Cure Black flew together with Cure White towards the wormhole.

"We have help from Empress Yasil and Queen, so we'll have about two hours at best." Cure White answered.

The Pretty Cures entered the wormhole and immediately came under attack. Cure White dived towards the group of melee Beurs, while Cure Black went further in for the ranged Beurs. They knew what to do in this situation. Either of them could nullify and return the sun to its star system. If the sun supernova, they would have to freeze it and return it to the star system, and then let supernova happen. They could avert the supernova from happening, but it changed nothing when the sun itself has to explode at its given time. It was just the way the sun was born.

In any case, Cure Black let Cure White take care of the primed, exploding corrupted sun. The corrupted sun was volatile if Cure Black had to diffuse and cleanse the sun. A carnal energy that Cure Black would take too long to pinpoint or decipher within the corrupted sun made it difficult for her. Cure White was faster at it before the corrupted sun exited the wormhole.

Cure Black pummelled her charged fists over the group of ranged Beurs, easily disintegrating them. There were more and fired at Cure Black, allowing her to make use of the projectiles back at them as she positioned herself mid-close to the tainted sun. Whilst getting closer, some of the Beurs changed their priority onto Cure Black, thinking that she would cleanse the taint.

Meanwhile, Cure White made a slow progress towards the tainted sun until she got the signal from Cure Black. Cure White fought the group of melee Beurs with swift chops, elbows, and kicks. Their attacks were long-winded, powerful sweeps and deadly thrusts that gave way for Cure White to get in close-range. Cure White delayed her approach as she took them down one by one and clamouring more in to fight her.

Cure Black unleashed waves of explosive, powered attacks on those fighting her, mixing it up against those in melee and ranged positions. Both Pretty Cures needed to preserve their energy wisely to battle the stronger unfound Beur after stopping the tainted sun. Aggravating and shocking some of the Beurs caught by the attacks from afar, many more turned their focus onto Cure Black instead of Cure White.

Cure Black shot a penetrative hook through two Beurs' ribs and stuck her hand inside the second victim. With a snap of an opening hand in the body, Cure Black spun and carried the two dead Beur with her, turning them into radial waves of dark energy. The radial attack spread out far and wide as it sucked in Beurs to touch its disintegrating energy. Some have gone over or below as far away from it as they could and waited to attack.

Cure White caught a glimpse of the wave of dark energy and finished off the group she was fighting with a low-to-high kick. Cages of light snapped the Beurs in and crushed them from inside. Cure White twirled as she swooped down her lifted leg, launching her across towards the tainted sun by the side top. The other Beurs resumed their attack on Cure Black as soon as the wave of dark energy vanished, allowing Cure White to go by unbothered.

Cure White began assessing the atomic reactions modified by the glyphs of malice. The sun was at its end and halted of that process by the force of the glyphs. Additionally, there was a powerful reaction that amplified the supernova across star systems from its collision all the way to where it was. Cure White turned her palms towards the sun, channelling and connecting herself to the particles in it.

Waves of malice tried to severe the connection, but it helped Cure White turn the tides. Clenching a hand into a fist, Cure White dragged her fist downwards and split apart the malice from hindering her. Cure White could see the unstable mechanisms of particles churning at an uncontrolled pace, ready to supernova. Cure White could not do anything about that but to cleanse the malice from inside.

In the midst of the process and concentrating deeply, three Beurs were knocked back from the fight against Cure Black and caught sight of Cure White. Before they could try to stop Cure White, three crackling javelins of dark energy pierced through the Beurs and destroyed them. Cure Black would not let a single Beur interrupt Cure White and aggravated them to her with speed and consistent attacks.

The situation went well and extracted the glyphs of malice from the sun. Cure White twisted her open palm and flicked the sun to the side, returning it to its star system. As the cleansed sun was sent back, both Pretty Cures focused on finishing the Beurs off and leave the wormhole. Even if the Beurs tried to delay the Pretty Cures from leaving, their efforts only gave support as the Pretty Cures ripped pieces their limbs and sent that out of the wormhole.

"Cure Black! We've done enough here!" Cure White shouted, her hand thrusting through the jaw of the Beur and swooped down to tear its flesh off.

Cure Black spun with a kick and ripped the Beur's head right off, and then she grabbed an extended claw coming from below with a parry.

"Let's get out and wipe them out at the same time!" Cure Black twisted the claw and crushed it inwards into the torso.

Then Cure Blacked kicked the mutilated Beur on the opposite exit of the wormhole, leaving a symbol on its body. The symbol glowed a hue of purple light, and sucked in the body like a vacuum. Other Beurs were caught in by the vacuum instantly, and then it suddenly exploded into an expanding ball of black vortex. The Pretty Cures raised a palm towards the expanding ball and had it push them out of the wormhole. As soon as the Pretty Cures were out and back at the star system, they flicked their palms facing upwards and turned the expanding ball into crystal javelins. The crystal javelins hummed as it absorbed the ripped limbs of Beurs towards them and powered up from it.

The largest Beur was here looming behind the fog of storms and the fragments of asteroids. Along with the Beur were four dead planets that had just been thrown towards their direction; holding no remorse to those that got in the way of the projectiles. Hidden by the elements of space and unidentified, the Pretty Cures did not see the oncoming projectiles magnetising the asteroids and storms with it. The Pretty Cures held their positions with javelins in hand, alchemical flasks scattered around space, and their 'artilleries' at the ready.

Soon, four planets covered in clusters of asteroids and crackling with storms linking all around broke through the fog. The alchemical flask began to react to the oncoming planets, and swooped in onto one of the planet together with the zeppelin's homing system. The zeppelin crashed into the planet head first and screwed itself in with a tremor, followed by the alchemical flasks splattering around the planet to melt it into nothing. That could have happened, were it not for the magnetic storms rupturing the alchemical process. The planet shattered and turned into meteorites at the combined pummelling force of the zeppelin and alchemical flask.

The Pretty Cures then threw their crystal javelins across space on two of the dead planets. The javelins soared across the space with a streak of light on its trail, and as it punctured into the depths of the planets it surged with a magnificent crack as the magnetic storms violently zapped it. The two planets crumbled apart with a red glow, alighting the fragments with super-heated radiation.

The last one was dealt with the Pretty Cures meeting head-on with their bare hands, pushing it back through the fog of storms and asteroids and taking the blows bravely. While the Pretty Cures headed for their enemy, the fragments of the projectiles were still heading towards the remaining planets.

Not for long, and with the help of Empress Yasil, the Queen, and many others that the two highnesses have warned, fired their 'artillery'. Stream of beams, pillars of missiles, waves of orbs, and curtains of wedged energies were shot towards the fragments in trillions out from the symbols of power Cure White had placed in the planet. The sight was blinding and overwhelming, as if stars have overcrowded the empty sea. But, the fight was not over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Breaking through the magnetic storm and asteroid field, the Pretty Cures threw back the devastated planet back at the Beur. The projectile launched back twice as deadly with a more vicious magnetic storm and flaming asteroids around it. However, the Beur easily smashed it with a swipe of its expendable dreads. The projectile shattered apart and unleashed debris in all directions, as lightning sparked in a chain for a brief moment. None of the debris got around to the Pretty Cures except for space and the Beur shredding those that came to the Beur.

There, amidst the chaos and the debris levitating around the morphed body, the Beur imposed a fatal threat to star system: the Majesty. Intelligent, powerful, and humongous, the Majesty utilized its surrounding to its chaotic and controlled potential. While not a carrier of malice, the Majesty can bring malice into its use. Furthermore, the Majesty's glyphs of malice were unique in that it consumed to grow in power, rather than infecting.

Headless but a spine protruding out from the neck, a sophisticated formation of hardened nerves glowed and swayed about aimlessly. The tips lighting up like a bulb and controlling a swarm around its neck, like fireflies moving in a swarm through the gaps. The torso had a thin, pale flesh taut to the spine and ribs of the bones. While lacking parts or organs, the nerves extended out from within and below the hollowed ribs with another formation. The nerves bunched up to create what looked like hives and platforms of 'ammunitions'. 'Ammunitions' consisting of several hazardous elemental magic with a flick of the Majesty's dreads cascading around the neck. The dreads were extremely dangerous to touch and were the primary functions of the Majesty's entire defence and offense melee-to-ranged attacks. Lastly, the consistently morphing chitin armour that swelled and exploded all over its form provided another defensive and offensive armour.

"A Majesty type. It's not joking around." Cure Black said, sweeping a hand across the belt and spraying a spark of nullification on the both of them.

Cure White sighed in relief as the storm that have thrashed and left them shocked in their bodies were removed.

"We should avoid a battle of attrition. I think it had wanted us spent from the previous encounter." Cure White stated, drawing a symbol of magic with instant flicks and waves of her hands.

"I don't think it's a good time to draw symbols." Cure Black gave a side-glance at Cure White as the Majesty fired a barrage of magic.

Cure White smirked, "Not from this range. Throw me towards it while you follow my back." She stated without a hint of reluctance

Cure Black huffed and proceeded as suggested, "You're unbelievable."

The two shared a brief smile, and then went into their positions. With Cure White establishing a magic circle beneath her feet, Cure Black hovered behind it by the edge. Cure Black placed her palms before the circle's edge, as if grabbing a board of the flat magic circle that continuously drew more circles within its circle. Cure White stayed rooted to the magic circle as she cast her 'ammunitions' on it. The Majesty's own barrage was approaching right at them in a matter of seconds.

Cure Black emitted a pair of purple's flames upon her hands, and then she immediately reeled her hands up, launching the circle along with Cure White towards the Majesty and barrage of missiles. Cure Black followed closely behind Cure White as the circle fired back at the waves of missiles curving towards them. Most of the barrage went past around and behind them, but some of it were directly controlled by the Majesty. Yet, none could hit them as Cure White fired back at the projectiles whilst casting more spells in her circle.

Meanwhile, Cure Black analysed the Majesty for the possible location of the glyphs of malice. It was harder when so many energy around them blocked most of Cure Black's senses. They had to be a lot closer and risk less ammunitions as Cure White repelled the curved projectiles at them. Oddly enough, it was exposed along the Majesty's base of the spine. It would have been easy were it not for the mutating, exploding chitin armour that could shred either of them should they touch it, and a lot of magic to puncture into it – if it was possible.

"It's in the spine!" Cure Black shouted over the explosions and howls of repelled projectiles.

Cure White stopped casting and suddenly spread out her arms, expanding the magic circle as it released beams of light outwards around her. Sheathed in the pillars of light, Cure Black was pulled into it from Cure White's hand. Now that both Pretty Cures were inside the light, forming into a cylindrical shield around them, the Majesty unleashed all of its 'ammunitions' at the Pretty Cures endlessly. The barrier protecting them shook as it took the blows from many energy beams, waves, missiles, and bombs all the while absorbing them as it cracked.

"Cure Black, can you do something about the chitin?" Cure White asked, as the two of them stayed calm while the barrier was halfway cracked from the endless barrage.

Cure Black shook her head and replied, "Not when it's the source of its power and generating all the projectiles."

Cure White frowned and looked from top-to-bottom of the Majesty's form. The nerves were alive and seemed to be the 'workers' of the entire function. Cure White could do something to interrupt the top part of the Majesty and figure out what the swarm were doing. The chitin must come from somewhere and causing the Majesty to continuously gather and grow in malice.

"The back maybe? I could sweep around and check out anything that wasn't in our sights." Cure Black suggested, tapping her fist together to conjure a pair of energised bladed-tonfas in her hands.

"Please do, and especially look for reactions to its circulation or circulatory of the nerves." Cure White said, summoning two totems beside her with a snap of her fingers.

"Roger." Cure Black replied, flourishing her bladed-tonfas as she prepared to zip out of their barrier.

The barrier broke and unleashed a powerful wave of repelling force, dissolving the incoming projectiles into particles. Both Pretty Cures divide and conquer the Majesty top and back. Cure White flew towards the swarm and bundle of swaying nerves, whilst the totems revolving around her divided into twenty separate sections. The twenty heads swiftly travelled to-and-fro all around the tops of the Majesty, deflecting the dreads and endless projectiles aimed at her. Cure White still had to move about even as her drones protected her as she examined the swarm flying about the nerves.

Meanwhile, Cure Black approached towards the hives and platforms to lessen the barrage going at them. The energised bladed-tonfas cleanly dissolved the projectiles with quick cuts as Cure Black dashed towards the location. However, Cure Black was met with heavy resistance as the dreads interjected and projectiles slowing her down. While fast, no progress was made, until a few of Cure White's totems helped Cure Black. The battle stretched out into a chaotic array of lights and blood-pumping speed of control, fighting without reserve or restraint.

The Majesty caught on what the Pretty Cures were trying to do and dissuaded Cure Black to see its back. With a sheer explosive blast at the hives and platforms, Cure Black was met with a strong static field that shocked and slowed her down. At the same time, the swarm have altered their paths to fly around the dreads and enhancing the speed of its attacks. Cure White dodged as best as she could, but she was taking severe cuts if she remained close; forcing her to retreat as she blasted at the Majesty with ranged attacks.

The retreat was not successful, as she flew back into one of the sweeping dreads behind her and propelled her towards the Majesty, getting caught into the thrust of its dread. Cure White avoided it as she summoned two totems to ram her from the side. Taking the crushing blow and successful avoiding the piercing spike of dreads, the totems took the damage instead. Cure White quickly clapped her hands and bound the dreads from the totem's dispersed particles. It did not work as the dreads tore it apart and pressured Cure White with little room to attack.

As the dreads were fully focused on Cure White, Cure Black was frustrated of the sluggish movement from the shock field. The ball of electricity continued to thrash inside Cure Black's body as well as slowing her and the assisting totems down. The projectiles fired from the hives and platforms were focused onto Cure Black and the totems aiding her. One by one the totems were overwhelmed in the number projectiles they have been trying to repel. Cure Black needed to move now or else she would be overwhelmed.

Cure Black decided to retreat and help Cure White, opting to go over the Majesty instead. Although, the hives and platforms remained intact, the projectiles fired there were slower due to the field of shock preventing Cure Black from moving faster. The totems helped Cure Black out of the field at the cost of their destruction. Each particles spreading out to weaken the projectiles as Cure Black zipped out of the field and taking the hits.

Once Cure Black was out of the field, she quickly assisted Cure White of the dreads that were moving at blinding speeds. Slashing the dreads Cure Black managed to hit, a black energy shot across it and slightly slowed it down giving the Pretty Cures a breather. At this moment, Cure White immediately summoned eight totems to her side and conjured an eight-headed whip. Whipping around with blunt and concussive strikes to the dreads and projectiles turning towards them, Cure White cleared the field around her and lashed out upwards to open a zone.

"Go!" Cure White called out.

"Thanks!" Cure Black zipped towards the opening and flew over the Majesty whilst shooting waves of energy towards the hives and platforms.

The hives and platforms were took a few damage and turned their aim inaccurate. More breathing space for the Pretty Cures, until the effects on the dreads wore off for Cure White to handle. The Majesty went into alert and shifted its position to dive down and turn its body. Cure Black narrowly avoided the dreads as she was closer to the body and cut down one the nerves from the head. The Majesty staggered for a moment and had the swarm reeling back to the head, forcing Cure Black to immediately get away before they get to her.

Cure White guided the remaining totems into formation and had them bound the Majesty in place. Cure White succeeded, but she must now defend herself and the seven totems from the dreads and projectiles with just her whip. Undeterred by the sheer numbers directed at Cure White, she gracefully danced around the projectiles and dreads as she lashed her whip around like a ballerina. The whip hit hard and smoothly connected to anything around Cure White, causing the dreads or projectiles to hit one another instead.

As the Majesty took the blow and began to dive downwards, Cure Black quickly bound it by the spine and froze it in place. The swarm detected this and zipped down along the spine and then towards the chain that Cure Black was holding. Simultaneously, the chitin was gathered along the swarm's clutches and brought it towards Cure Black. Cure Black's eyes widened as the chitin swelled and exploded to multiply, and the swarm heading towards her forced her to unbind the Majesty. The Majesty escaped and gained its distance from the Pretty Cures.

Cure Black faced a swarm carrying thin, sharp chitin plates flying at her, and she refused to have any parts of her dismembered as she zipped away from it. Cure White glanced at the action on Cure Black, and caught on the quick nod as Cure Black zigzagged evasively from the swarm. Taking the risk that the Majesty was without the swarm and probably any regenerating chitin within it, Cure White barrelled towards it with a spiral dive.

The whip formed a spiral behind Cure White, like a drill that bounced of the dreads and projectiles away from her. The Majesty realigned its angle and position swiftly, launching off the shock field at its hives and platforms. But, as they were damaged a little from Cure Black's ranged attacks, the shock field travelled fast yet weakly. Cure White decided made use of the shock field and curled into a ball, rolling into the shock field.

Right as the ball of shock field touched Cure White, its current was magnetised towards her and rolling at a faster velocity. The ball of lighting and the white saw formed from the whip, travelled back at the Majesty and decimated anything that touched it, except the dreads that bounced off it. The Majesty ceased its ranged attack and pulled the hives and platforms into the hollowed section of its ribs. The Majesty was transforming and dodged Cure White's ball by bouncing away with its dreads smacking at the ball. Cure White pursued the Majesty with a thrust of her whip at it and sent the ball of shock field rolling along the line.

Suddenly, the Majesty lashed out its dread like a saw and spun through the ball, destroying it. Cure White dashed to the side as she let go of the whip. The whip was now in the Majesty possession strung around the spine and using its attachment to whip at Cure White the moment she dodged. Cure White took a crushing blow to the stomach and sent flying into the swarm. The swarm immediately zipped away and turned its attention to Cure White.

Cure Black saw the swarm heading for Cure White and immediately pummelled her fist downward in empty space. The bladed-tonfa in her hand disappeared and reappeared above Cure White and knocked her downwards. Cure White was launched downwards and knocked out by the impact, but avoided the swarm from dismembering her into pieces. Cure Black spun and conjured a black, stormy tornado in space towards the Majesty and its returning swarm. The devastating tornado accelerated as Cure Black mightily roared, colouring the black energy with purple lightning.

Casting the tornado towards the Majesty just as the swarm returned to its former, the Majesty transformed again and cut the tornado with a single dread. At the same time, Cure Black rushed to Cure White and pulled them to the side, avoiding the wide vertical slice of a dread.

"Cure White! Wake up!" Cure Black yelled, holding Cure White in her arms, groaning awake as the daze resided.

Cure White slapped her cheeks and gritted her teeth, quickly diminishing the tempting slumber trying to take her. Brown-eyes gazed at her in the heat of the battle, and she smiled assuredly with a pat to Cure Black's hand.

"Thank you." Cure White said, and the two of them smiled and faced their opponent.

"The swarm is without a doubt circulating the main body, but as a separate entity." Cure Black swept a hand across, releasing a torrent of purple bubbles frothing the Majesty in bubbles and slowing it down tremendously.

"It was less efficient without them. I have its spine bound however." Cure White glanced at the whip tied around the spine still 'possessed' by the Majesty.

"Lead on." Curer Black said.

Cure White crossed her arms in front of her with palms opened, facing the Majesty. Slowly, Cure White closed her fingers in like a paw and stretched her arms open. The whip in the Majesty's possession suddenly split and filled the body with lines, as if wrapped in thin fibre wires. The nerves were left alone, and before the Majesty could react or if they could wrapped in bubbles, Cure White placed her paws together. The wires dig into the body and tore through the bones. Cure Black snapped her fingers and popped the bubbles, pouring acidic compound unto the Majesty.

The swarm made a beeline away from the melting body, barely allowing time to place the chitin back to its main body. In the event of the acidic melt, the body was gone and the nerves pulled out by the swarm were slightly damaged. The chitin armour was now being reinforced inside the damage nerves. Now the swarm directed its control over the nerves, still capable of attacking with ranged attacks in a wider radius, after completing the transformation.

"We assumed that the malice was located at the spine, but it was the moment when the nerves were reinforced with chitin that the glyphs of malice appeared." Cure White explained.

Cure Black turned to Cure White, "So, we have to wait for it to complete its transformation?"

Cure White shrugged and smiled as she met Cure Black's gaze, "Yes. It should be a while and we can recuperate at this moment. Attacking it now will feed it with more power, and we can set up a barrier with us and it inside to close off the malice gathering towards it."

Cure Black groaned as she hung her head up, sighing as she let out, "Unbelievable." Causing Cure White to amusedly giggle.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Cliff-hanger, not very proud of it, but I shouldn't worry about unless it was premature. It's a bias viewpoint when I think that it's not premature with the way I ended this chapter, but it will be obvious if I stupidly skipped the conclusion of the battle prior to this chapter, which I won't do.**

**Originally it was a one chapter fight against the Majesty, but I looked back at the previous fights and realise how weak the enemy itself was. Personally, I'm not a fan of fights that escalated for three episodes long, like three-to-one of that segment is enough. Further than that spoiled my attention to go on with it. In the case of this medium with reading words, I feel that it's much shorter…? Like, I love writing action themes and stuff, but in a word format, it takes its toll on the mind on the story's pacing and progression within that segment.**

**I'll have to look into how you guys feel about action and cliff-hangers based on your opinions. As always, I really do appreciate your reviews and saw your enjoyment in the comments, even though I look at rarely or not at all. Oh! I don't remember if I had said this before, but I will do an M-rated one-shot side fic of the pairing… if I ever remember it. (._.)**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading (o_o)b**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The transformation was nearly complete as the Pretty Cures assessed and planned their moves against the Majesty. The damaged nerves swelled with chitin plating growing in its place. Tears and holes were defended by the chitin armour, but it was clear that it was more than an armour. The chitin plates were like the top head of a jellyfish, glowing like a bulb with an eerie surge of energy trapped inside.

The immortal warriors guessed that touching it or getting close to it would be hazardously volatile. They were having trouble figuring out how to grab at least some glyphs of malice to convert and use. The Majesty was damaged by the Pretty Cures previous attack, but only because the composite of the body were unaffected by the glyphs of malice, as if an armour was don on. Right now, it was just the nerves, swarms, and the bulbous chitin going through analysis.

A barrier was set up and the Pretty Cures kept their distance to maintain their energy. Their life-force were still intact, but were used up in their previous fights, leaving half the runes glowing. Originally, they could fight without their alternate forms, but it narrowed down their range of abilities and made their battles dangerously prolonged.

"Cure White, what's wrong?" Cure Black called out, seemingly boring a deep stare at the Majesty's state.

"We might have not damaged it despite of destroying the body. Something that I feel that has to do with those swarms." Cure White said, turning to look at her partner.

Cure Black shrugged her shoulders and assured, "Look, we at least could destroy the body, and that has to mean something despite of its transformation."

Cure White frowned a little, "I suppose so…" She turned her gaze back to the Majesty.

Cure Black reached out for Cure White's hand, and just as Cure White turned her head, she raised her hand flicked Cure White's forehead. Cure White gave a tiny squeak, and then pouted and glared at Cure Black.

Cure Black amusedly smirked, "You're gonna' get wrinkles."

Cure White huffed, "Scientifically speaking, wrinkles accumulate upon repeated extensions and compression of muscles-"

Cure Black rolled her eyes and pulled Cure White's cheeks, laughing as Cure White whined and nagged at her. Then, Cure Black pulled Cure White into her arms for a long hug, which confused Cure White. Before a word was uttered, a gentle hand stroked the long blue-hair, causing Cure White to sigh and melt in Cure Black's arms. Cure Black did not say anything, but eased both her and Cure White from any further analytical doubts. All that was needed was confidence and readiness to fight.

"The transformation is almost complete." Cure White regretfully, yet happily muttered on Cure Black's shoulder.

Cure Black hummed and chastely kissed Cure White's ear before leaning away from each other. Cure Black laughed as Cure White blushed and crookedly smiled, failing to show her frown instead. Turning to face their enemy, and their hand intertwined, Cure White squeezed as gesture of thanks. Cure Black smiled in reply.

At last, the Majesty relinquished its nerves, breaking down into spores as it webbed around the bulbous chitin. Its pattern and shape was indescribable and ungraspable. The spores sticking to the bulbous chitin and spread out with its webbed tendrils coiling around it. The tendrils seemed to wiggle with each pulse of the spark within the chitin, inflating and deflating both the bulbous chitin and spores. It almost seemed like a balloon strung and peppered with flakes and strings.

Right as the Majesty deflated, charged orbs were released from the maws of the spores, surrounding the entire ball-like body of entirely chitin armour. When it exhaled, the charged orbs were suddenly shot away, and then homed onto the Pretty Cures.

The Pretty Cures dashed towards the Majesty as the evaded and went through the waves of charged orbs. However, as the Pretty Cures went by and successfully evaded them, the charged orbs clashed together and released a relentless wave of spikes outwards. The trajectory was so fast, the Pretty Cures were pierced with about a hundred needles into their body. They were still alive, but the needles stated to shock them alive before they could pull the needles off.

The Majesty continued with another barrage, deflating and releasing lasers from the maws of the spores. It started spinning in place, and the Pretty Cure were burned alive as each lasers passed through them. Their screams of pain were agonising and bone chilling as both infernal heat, excruciating shock, and palpitating needles digging deeper torture them alive.

Yet, they refuse to succumb and forcefully burn themselves in intense heat with each lasers passing through them. The Pretty Cure scorched themselves from the inside and outside of their bodies, melting the needles with their feeling battling against the torturous pain. Willpower won, and the needles were shortened and the shocked weakened, allowing them to finally destroy the needles with a fearsome battle cry. Their loud battle cry was infused with electricity and heat, pulsing outwards and rattling the Majesty.

The spores shut their mouths and submerged into the chitin plate, recoiling the ball as the battle cry clashed onto them. But, this was their counterattack, as the pulsing battle cry touched them, the ball spun in place and scorched itself with fire and electricity, rolling instantly towards the Pretty Cures. Dodging the attack was a mistake however, as the Majesty rammed into the barrier the Pretty Cures conjured, the whole barrier was flooding up with the swarm.

Cure Black clenched her fists and raised them to the sides of her head. Right before the swarm covered the entire barrier from inside, Cure Black tapped her fists together. Immediately, a roaring wave of high-temperature energy recoiled outwards. Simultaneously, Cure White pointed to fingers at the Majesty and whistled, directing a thin beam at it. Two energies happened at the same time inside the barrier, fusing the mass dark energy into a volatile explosive while the thin white beam was extended outwards to the barrier. The pretty Cure had launched themselves outside the barrier before the swarm closed off their escape.

"Bombs away!" Cure Black smirked and watched the fireworks.

Cure White grinned and clapped her hands, lighting up the 'fuse' of the beam like a firework. The firework scattered, and then swivelled into the barrier. Then, a rising shriek coming from the inside of the infested barrier grew as the swarm glowed. A radiant flame ignited from within, burning the swarms to incineration.

"It worked!" Cure Black cheered.

Cure White shook her head, "Fairly." She said.

Suddenly, the flames were swollen in, as if the growing ball of fire (sun) was gobbled up like a grape. The swarms turned into spores and dove towards the Pretty Cures. Too slow, the Majesty unleashed a torrent of flames from its ball, railed by the swarms whirling towards the Pretty Cures. Captured in the flames and swarm, burning and bitten, their life-force were draining at a rapid pace.

Cure Black channelled the pain and willed the dark energy to go spastic. Tiny flicks of dark energy surged outwards from Cure Black's body and hurt Cure White in the process. Hearing the gasp from Cure White, she ceased the action, but Cure White would have none of that. Cure White reached out for Cure Black's hand and squeezed, channelling a surge of electrifying white energy to hurt Cure Black. The pain was so sudden that Cure Black's thoughts were pushed aside, acting on her instinct and blasting a powerful shockwave of dark energy outwards.

The shockwave sent Cure White launching off, but turned her trajectory towards the Majesty. The Majesty attack has been deflected, but it had a trick up its sleeve. The ball rolled and suddenly revealed its spores grouped together on one spot. The deformed maw of combined spores opened and spewed out gas. Cure White was caught in the gas and froze up. The spores were about to submerge to roll and ram Cure White.

However, Cure White's frozen form was a decoy, and as the spores just submerged into the Majesty, she reappeared swiftly to punch into the submerging spore. The punch connected, but Cure White's hand was stuck inside. Flicking a fist open, Cure White planted a white supernova into the Majesty she had absorbed from Cure Black's shockwave.

Quickly retracting the arm, Cure White immediately detonated the 'bomb' from a dangerous close-range. Just as the supernova blew from inside the Majesty, Cure Black jettisoned towards the back of Cure White with a drill forming in front of her extended palms. In a flash of white light, Cure White grimaced as the drill pierced into her back and solidified the Pretty Cures in place like a black statue. The Majesty imploded, the ball contorting and deforming as it tried to maintain the armour.

Slowly, the chitin tore apart, the spores melted inside by the blinding light, and then, the light consumed space for a brief moment. Surge and shockwaves of powerful blinding light energy expanded outwards, devastating the Majesty into oblivion as it was consumed by the supernova's suction and tethering force. The fight was not over.

Launched away by the implosion, the Pretty Cures came out of their solid forms. Thanks to Cure Black's protective froze barrier, they were unharmed by the supernova. Cure White winced at the slight sting on her back, as the pair of palms slapped hard to bring the drill inwards.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Cure Black huffed and crossed her arms with a grin on her face, "Unbelievable."

Cure White sheepishly giggled, "It was a spur of the moment." She placed a palm on her cheek and blushed, "I simply applied what you would have done."

The Majesty scattered a float in space, its bulbous chitin torn and cracked as the spores withered out like a string out of its cloth. The spores were still alive, but it would seem like the energy that was within the ball has been exposed openly. Like a flower blooming and extending its petal, the source of the malice was exposed. Yet, the swarm have returned to protect the source and took chipped pieces of the chitin and spores to fight back.

"They can't fight back as much." Cure Black said, noticing the faint energy seeping into the pieces the swarm carried.

"Right. The swarms will try to prevent us from reaching the core." Cure White waved her hand to the side to call in an ally.

"Assuming we can get there before the core disappears and we have to repeat the process of making them exert the most of their attacks should we delay." Cure Black repeated for Cure White, who was smiling at her memory.

"Exactly." Cure White confirmed as their ally has arrived.

A flock of jellyfish appeared around the Pretty Cures, glowing a cyan light from their heads and their tentacles emitting a tiny spark of yellow light. Cure Black put her palms to her lips and blew at it, gathering a vapour of dark cloud onto her palm and releasing it around her. The jellies absorbed the dark vapours to their tentacles and then, they rocketed towards the Majesty and combatted the swarms protecting the core. The Pretty Cures followed behind the mass of jellies and were well-defended thanks to the swarm getting caught by the many curtains of tentacles walling them off.

However, the few remaining spores countered the jellies with an inducing toxic gas that paralyzed and nullified the jellies in place. Next were the chitin that has moved to pull the out strung spores around and prevent the Pretty Cures from closing in to the glyphs of malice. The toxic gas managed to slow the Pretty Cures down as well as letting the swarms breach in when they can. Were it not for the previous damage the Majesty had suffered, the movement of the spores would have been faster and allowed it to disperse its glyphs of malice.

The Pretty Cures would not let this chance go to waste. Opting for a head on charge, Cure White spread out the jellies all over to push away the spores as well as getting the swarm caught along the flight. Cure Black upped the dark vapours the jellies had absorbed to melt the swarms and boost their speed and power. But the swarms were relentless and taking every firepower to nick and sting the Pretty Cures with their feeble, yet cutting attacks.

As if trekking through thick thorny vines in a jungle, the Pretty Cures flesh were marked with burns and scratches as they reaches for the dissipating ball of malice. The ball of malice flickered, accosting its time of vulnerability to scatter until a mass amount of power was exerted by the Beur.

The swarm tried to wall of the Pretty Cures, but it did not work as the remaining jellies rushed into the wall and gaped it open in their sacrifice. The Pretty Cures dived through the opening and thrust their hands into the ball of malice. Quickly converting the malice into purifying energy as they braced for the swarms to rush towards them.

Their body was shrouded by the swarm, all of them ramming and bashing into them like stones flung at them. Yet, each swarms coming into contact with the Pretty Cures ended up dissolving into a radiant ball of light. Rapidly, the swarm was gone, and then the purifying energy stretched out towards the spores and chitin armour. The purifying energy consumed the remains of the Majesty and soon, the ball swirled inwards like a vortex.

The battle-damaged Pretty Cures pulled their hands back and watched as the vortex suck in the extending purifying light inwards. They were exhausted as their alternate forms dissolved. Covered from head-to-toe with varieties of burns and scratches, they ignored it for now and kept their watchful eyes on the vortex. Every piece and remnants were enveloped into the light, making sure the Majesty was truly defeated including the chitin.

They have won the battle. The light seeped into the vortex after consuming the Majesty, and then the vortex faded.

"Finally." Nagisa huffed and simply collapsed in space, floating.

Honoka gave a tired smile and floated beside Nagisa, her hand reaching out for Nagisa's hand with a weak clasp. The floated in space hand-in-hand, exhausting their energy from their fight to take the flight back. Mepple and Mipple would go their side and bring them to the Queen's palace to recover and rest. The thought of it brought a smile to their faces.

"The Queen will be fussing over us." Honoka said, as their eyes adrift in space.

Nagisa smirked, "She won't." Knowing that the Queen too was exhausted from protecting the solar system and the planet from the Majesty attacks.

Thus, a pleasant silence welcomed Honoka and Nagisa, adrift in space as their fingertips pressed into each other's hands. They were glad to have fought together. They were glad to have defeated the Beur. And they were blissfully wrapped in the beautiful sights of space, together.

* * *

**Drinkie:- I do have an M-rated side fic that was cut off from the story, and that it was mostly about a very bloody and gory fight that happened to the Pretty Cures involving with the Queen. I'd like to think that this side fic will be like, a piece of history that was not necessary to put in with the main story. Also, I love NagiHono just as much as I love NanoFate**

**Escarlate:- I'm glad you like it. I hope I can keep the quality intact to your pleasure. ^_^**

**Guest:- Thanks! I thought the setting would put people off at first because off the gap from the originals. My intention was solely on action with a slight bit of story. I think that making Nagisa an intersex character can provide some diversity to her interactions in general and not just Honoka. Which I did want at first, but felt that it was lacking in genuine anxiety that can occur for people with that physical condition. I'd like to see what happens when that occurs and that I could tackle it with a level of reality.**

**Author's afterword:- Being able to respond to you guys feels good, and I had been thinking how to for your convenience and just came up with this method. I thought of replying to you guys, but it brought me to PM you instead, which I find uncomfortable and sudden. Hope this doesn't bother you too much as I will also use this format to reply any further reviews from here on.**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The battle against the Majesty had been won. Casualties were average, if one could consider over three to five million deaths as average. This had happened before and the casualties were devastating. More than three billion have died from a Beur of the Majesty type. Not just one planet, but other inhabited planets as well. Yet, the one to carry the blame and burden were thrown towards the Pretty Cures.

In the current state of time, after the defeat of the Majesty, Honoka and Nagisa were sent back to the Queen's palace to recuperate and rest. The United Court and Counsel of Galaxies (U.C.C.G) demanded the Pretty Cures to be on council meeting in front of millions, billions, and trillions of eyes from many galaxies, planets, and (astral) planes.

It should have been nervous and if not, utterly frightening and small for two women to stand at the centre of attention. However, the fights, experiences, knowledge, and scars fighting the Beurs had put their resolve and willpower to the utmost test. The proceedings of nature were but an unconcerned complaint to the two immortal, magical warrior women.

While the Pretty Cures were demanded immediately, the Queen along with a few supporters and rational councillors pushed the meeting away. The state of the planet and people must be tended to first. For now, the Pretty Cures were in the domains of the Queen, the Garden of Light. Pulled from space by their mentors, the fairies had gathered some life-force spent from fighting the Majesty. These life-force gathered by the fairies belonged to those outside of a person's possession; severed or no longer needed as due by nature's cycle – death.

To clarify, the life-force the Pretty Cures were their own, and that other life-forces must go through the process of fusion to stabilise its use. Which the Pretty Cures were in the midst of the process. Within the Queen's Palace, Honoka and Nagisa were found floating on the surface water on their backs. A lake of some sorts, were it not for the contraptions that circled around the pillars of the corridors around the lake. These contraptions contained chemical residues as well as magical compounds sent into the lake to mix with the Pretty Cures' body. Fusion of life-force was a complicated matter, as there was a chance for mutational or dysfunctional parts of the person: body, mind, and spirit.

Before it turned into a lake, it was the fairies Alchemical Laboratory, where the fairies created potions to ail and provide nature sustenance to create or grow life. Technologies have advanced from other races and it had the fairies separating their divisions, so as to help the Pretty Cures fusion and the fairies' welfare. Aside from the fairies' welfare, they have provided the Pretty Cures an abundance of life-force to soak and fuse in the lake. From there, the Pretty Cure could manage for themselves and enjoy their break. It was literally their bathtub.

While that was the case and privately so, they were hastening the fusion of life-force gathering into their bodies adorned with a tight suit. Eyes shut and minds silenced of any proceeding thoughts, their spirits touched upon the atoms of life and energy dwelling in the lake, coming out from the pipes of the contraptions connected to. Once again, most of the contraptions were assigning magical compounds and elements for the Pretty Cures to immediately use in their battles. The Pretty Cures could do it outside of the lake, but it would take too much time without the machines and process those life-force into them.

Nevertheless, it was a break the Pretty Cures have before they were to stand before the court and conglomerates of important standings. Probably people shouting and spouting the top of their lungs about how the Pretty Cures were unreliable, inadequate, unpassionate and whatever that did not meet their expectations. Frankly, neither women cared nor they had to.

"Honoka?" Nagisa called, an amused grin on her lips.

Honoka replied, "Yes?" Smiling as she knew what absurdities Nagisa had in mind.

"Think they'll jump off their seats and shake the council when we cuddle?" Nagisa asked and widely smirked.

Honoka giggled and chided, "Nagisa! They'll be envious, and it's unprofessional."

Nagisa opened her eyes and looked to Honoka, "What? No way!" The surprise in her voice amused Honoka.

Honoka turned and swam towards Nagisa, her hands cupping Nagisa's face as her fingers thread along ginger-coloured locks of hair, "Well, we are beautiful women."

Nagisa crinkled her nose, "I was accused a man in a woman's clothes." She crossed her arms and frowned.

Honoka shook her head and chastely kissed Nagisa's forehead after tenderly sweeping the bangs apart, "Then they are blind to your feminine charms."

Nagisa beamed and sunk her legs into the water, turning to embrace Honoka by the arms, "If you put it like that, I'd say the same about you more than words can offer."

Honoka rolled her eyes with an amused grin, "Do I hear a cliché romantic excerpt?"

Nagisa huffed and pouted, "You're unbelievable." Yet her brown-eyes held fondness and amusement.

The two women leaned their head together as their hands slipped past their arms to rest upon each other's sides. Warm, serene, and tender bubbling emotions coursed through their bodies. Yearning to further their intimacy elsewhere. But, they decided otherwise and took each other's hands, while the other lowered to their hips. Blood rushed to their faces as their brains went into the gutter – an explicit image of their bare bodies fleeting into their minds.

"Don't blush." Nagisa said, brightly smiling as she calmed her rapid, beating heart and averting her mind from tempting her any further unreadily.

Honoka giggled, "A natural chemical reaction, Nagisa. Although it puzzles me if we do have any remaining sense of humanity. Considering the fact that we have severed ourselves as humans." She pursed her lips as she leaned back in thought.

Nagisa shrugged, "It hasn't bothered me for a long time now that you mentioned it." Honoka looked at her inquisitively.

"If somebody was in our shoes had experienced what we have gone through, being human isn't going to help against the Beurs." Nagisa answered sombrely, her brows creasing in a little from the ridge of her nose and her lips in a thin line.

Honoka blinked, and then gently smiled as she raised her hand from Nagisa's hip up on to the shoulder. Nagisa did not back away as her gaze was caught by the sweeps of sparkling, long dark blue-hair touched by the water. Though it was a short distance to close-in, Nagisa did not back away but tense up as their hips nearly touched, their thighs brushing along one another for a moment. Feeling Nagisa's tense muscles under Honoka's palm, Honoka gave a tender squeeze there and soft strokes of the thumb. With a few strokes, Nagisa was tentative, but relaxed as Honoka kept an acceptable space from scaring her.

"It was a rhetorical question." Honoka said, her soft gaze and smile never changing even when Nagisa returned a tight smile.

"I've been called a freak before." Nagisa looked unbothered as she nuzzled to the hand on her shoulder cup her cheek.

"Well, I'm one of them with a brain capacity of a galaxy than the average human." Honoka smirked as Nagisa laughed.

Then Nagisa smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Honoka's forehead, "Any scientist would want a telescope into your brain, professor." She chuckled as Honoka pinched her cheek.

"Ahem!" Mepple interrupted, earning a groan from Nagisa and a giggle from Honoka as they looked to their companions, him and Mipple.

"We're sorry-mipo." Mipple apologised amusedly.

Nagisa gave a small smile and answered to them, "Hello you two. Thanks for getting us out of space. We were pretty deadbeat." The praise easily affected Mepple to be a bit more sincere.

"As your mentors, you need more training-mepo." Mepple smirked.

"Oh no-mipo." Mipple smiled and shook her head with her cute little hand placed to her cheek.

"But as magical warriors, you two did great at keeping up without needing more life-force to fight three Beurs in one day-mepo." Mepple confidently smirked and genuinely complimented.

Not that Mepple rarely compliments, but one compliment coming from him meant a lot to the Pretty Cures growth. Mipple agreed with a nod and asked about their wellbeing before they needed to go.

"Have you two soaked up enough life-force to last another dozen battle-mipo?" Mipple's gentle concern earned a receptive nod from the two women.

"Do we have another Beur?" Honoka asked.

"Not at all-mipo. Your previous battle have had the Beurs delayed, but unfortunately…" Mipple sighed as she landed at the edge of the lake.

The two women looked at each other and then swam towards their friends next to the edge.

"They're not happy with our performance?" Honoka provided.

Mepple snorted, "As usual, but that's not it-mepo." He landed on the ground beside Mipple, and the two summoned in an object with their hands raised up in the air.

An object morphed in the air above Mepple and Mipple. It was a fragment of sorts, and no ordinary fragment that all four recognised: a Malice coin. Malice coins were the rarest and most highly dangerous item in the universe. They could be found rarely left behind by the defeated Beurs, mostly from those that have survived long and powerful. They must be retrieved and dissolved through cleansing. For if not, what was once defeated would be revived from the one who possessed the Malice coin.

"It's happening-mipo." Mipple dreadfully stated, "This is the first Malice coin to appear since 150 years ago-mipo."

"We've heard and learned of its history, but this is the first time I'm seeing it." Curious and piqued by the coin hovering in the air, Honoka examined the coin slowly rotating in place.

"What do you with it? Where was it found?" Nagisa asked, raising a pointer finger to touch the floating object.

Mepple slapped Nagisa's finger away with a swat of his tail, "From the Majesty's remains-mepo. We will teach you how to enter inside a Malice coin-mipo."

Nagisa frowned, "It's just cleansing. It shouldn't be any different compared to what we've already done."

Mipple shook her head, "While that is true, Malice coins are too condensed for us fairies to purify."

"But they're not any different to the glyphs of malice. Why is it that you couldn't? Honoka asked.

"It's not that we can't, but it's too volatile-mipo." Mipple replied, earning a puzzled look from the two women.

"The Malice coin does not only store glyphs of malice, it also confined the substances and life inside it the Beur has absorbed-mipo." Mipple said.

Mepple sighed and continued, "Even after a Beur is defeated, and its own rage is hectic and created a turmoil within its confines-mepo. Causing a lot of chaos and disturbance to those who purify or touch it-mepo."

"As we possess the power to defeat Beurs, we have a better chance at purifying them without incident." Honoka said, nodding at the consensus she came to.

Mepple bit his lower lip and scratched his cheek, "Well, not perfectly-mepo. Maybe just a little or lesser..." He begrudgingly said.

"Lighten up Mepple! We can do it. You guys are gonna' teach us growing professionals on this job." Nagisa cheered, earning a lopsided frown as Mepple looked at her.

"You're still amateurs-mepo." Mepple smirked as Nagisa glared and scowled.

Honoka grinned and averted the banter clearly to come between Nagisa and Mepple, "Then let's begin right away teachers."

Mipple giggled and agreed, ending their banter with a grumble. The four of them need not move anywhere, but Honoka and Nagisa wanted to dry up and get out of the water. Mepple and Mipple however, suggested that they just take the coin in their hands and proceed from there. The fairies advised sternly that if they saw any Malice coins; immediately commence cleansing them or otherwise guarding them from any hands except for the fairies in the Garden of Light. The process and method unfortunately rendered the Pretty Cures inactive and stuck on their purification.

Following their mentors' instructions, Honoka took the coin onto her palm and Nagisa's palm resting snuggly onto her. With their palms together on the coin, their other hand rested upon their partner's back of the hand. A furtive glance from each other brought a soft smile to their lips. Barely allowing themselves to take comfort and joy in the moment, their mentors instructed them to cut off their current emplacement in this world and navigate into the Malice coin's territory with their solitary forms. Basically their spirits in human's concepts and beliefs.

In the case of Pretty Cures as were for Honoka and Nagisa, human, ghost, alien, or monsters should not affiliate themselves with the origins of their nature. Because the Beurs were amalgamations of undefined properties and nature, forcefully moulded together to form its own shapes solidifying the glyphs of Malice roots to bring abominable and phenomenal destruction.

To fight them required a perspective and concept that went outside the box of the civil, learned, starters, and or faith born from a specie. This has caused many deaths of previous chosen Pretty Cures because of their species and cultural mind sets to believe or insist that they could or would successfully combat the Beurs in that method. Frankly, it was also the means to boast a race or culture to a higher standing/prestige in the galaxy's recognition.

Honoka and Nagisa had come to gripes with that problem, but as they fought Beurs and won whilst carrying devastating scars and injuries including depressing circumstances. The assessment was true and that the severity of their origins helped them **combat** the Beurs in a different way almost all the time. The Beurs were an unpredictable, ever-changing noise of devastations.

With that considered, and while Honoka and Nagisa disembarked from their physical bodies into spiritual or otherworldly forms, Mipple reminded them that just like the Beur that looked the same, their method and objectives might be different. That was a warning as well as an important knowledge. Within the Malice coin in the palms of Honoka's and Nagisa's hands, existed a barrier that cannot be felt or seen up front. Not to denominate exorcists or spiritually connected people, but Honoka and Nagisa now knew why the coins were better tasked upon the Pretty Cures rather anyone else.

The barrier had a bear-trap hex formula. Much like how a bear-trap worked, it clamped its jaws together when something or someone put pressure onto the plunger, and the jaws snap together brutally into the victim's limbs or parts. But for this hex that trapped their victims, it instead sheared the victim's defences (be it body, mind, and spiritual), blended in those defences in some sort of blender inside the barrier, and then freely sliced and diced their defences off the blender's jug. Virtually, the victim whom touched the coin, would be **dying** unknowingly through the course of the events the glyphs of Malice has done infectiously towards their will. Their semblance would be constantly disturbed into obscurity.

It had surprised and briefly scared Honoka and Nagisa that they were unaffected by the hex upon the discovery of the barrier. Easily recomposing themselves to fight once more, they dispelled the barrier with a whisk of their ghosts circling around the barrier, the barrier weakened and cracked. The two magical warriors quickly battered the barrier by ramming their 'bodies' through.

Now past the barrier, existed the turmoil and obscure amounts of disorderly. It simply was difficult to understand even though it could be described. Limbs were stretched morphed to the point they were rooted in and on the centre of an eyeball – the iris acting as the land, while the white of the eye was the globe of water. The pupil glowered like a flame, an eerie flame giving 'life' to the 'tree' rooted to its pupil.

Although there were other deformed things to look at, the glyphs of Malice was found from an infantile thing blankly staring them next to the hand. Honoka and Nagisa remembered what the Majesty looked like, and the infantile entity had a part of its semblance – the swarms that made its head. It was now that the two magical warriors were thankful to have severed their humanity, because that would have brought out a volatile reaction, no doubt.

Without delay, Honoka and Nagisa raised their palms to their sides, conjuring a pair of squares. The infantile head wailed and cried, a sound eerily so real and begging to be helped, but the Pretty Cures were immune to be caught vulnerable in its attempt to their humanity.

With a sweep of their hands, the squares flew towards the defeated Beur and the glyphs of Malice embodied together. The Beur shrieked an eerily, spine crawling cry. Honoka and Nagisa remained unaffected and left the disorderly limbo back to their bodies. The sound of the Beur's cry, ended suddenly as the squares crushed the swarms. In a blink as Honoka and Nagisa returned to their physical forms, the Malice coin resonated a brilliant light and warmth.

Pulling their hands apart, an ascension of prismatic specks rose up to the air. Faint hums and what seemingly sounded like a lullaby, brought warmth and serenity for a brief moment as they appear and disappear to wherever they went. Mepple and Mipple cheered at Honoka's and Nagisa's success. The two immortal blinked their eyes as they looked at each other. A small smile and weary eyes from each other's face gave acknowledgement to the nightmares ordinary people would not be able to withstand.

Their fight remained eternal, and this nightmare did not phase either of them. They were only thankful that they experienced what was inside the Malice coin together – an odd memory to hold and remember weirdly fondly.

* * *

**Drinkie:- I would actually love to write that. I'll probably write both of that anyway. I wanted to figure out how a story would go being AU and standalone. The thing is, that I don't want that intimate moment to be just about intimate pleasures, but also joyous and comfortable affectionate intimacies that clicked nicely in place. Having read and written some M-rated pieces mostly about sex, it quickly gets boring to me and predictably stale. I want to turn that around whilst maintaining a level of explicit together with love.**

**Author's afterword:- I'll admit, the last few bits touched along the lines of Horror. Horror genre really scare me and I just never inch myself to touch them. I have watched some and actually think they're good. I'm just not a fan of the genre because I won't be able to sleep at night. :C**

**I'll admit that it was put in at the spur of the moment. Which to me, fit in comfortably to the lore around the Beurs. Not too sure how much of a depth is flexible to put in the story though. I'll figure it out, and you guys can comment on that. I'm thinking this chapter felt like a filler, except that I added some depth to the AU.**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The Pretty Cures respite were not optimal, much to the protests of those who support them. While a month had gone by and the restoration was steadily rebuilding the damages amongst the planet and other stars, U.C.C.G could not wait. The cost of many lives were the points of outrage and detest towards the Pretty Cures.

Although the nations of the galaxies have the right to defend themselves together or alone, the Pretty Cures sole focus must be the Beurs alone. No weapons or inventions as of yet were capable of defeating the Beurs, other than warding them off. This was not enough to ease the pressure and fear in many galaxies that the Beur might rise or come out of nowhere.

Hence, the U.C.C.G's fortresses out in space, where many of the galaxy's species were gathered to hold the Beurs off together. Sadly, not all would be united to help one another against an unbeatable enemy. With politics and the Beurs becoming an asset of advantage and disadvantage to their tools, distrust were spread wide. Of course, in the U.C.C.G's fortress was a neutral ground where any species caught luring Beurs towards the fortress would be punishable to genocide, including committing atrocities to another species.

An extreme course of punishment that had many civilizations making sacrifices to their own people just to cut off the Beurs tailing after them, and sometimes with other means to appeal and neutralize the amonisty caused by animosity (truce). Then, those that have reached the fortress without the Beurs following or in sight would be protected. Later, combined forces would be sent to where the Beur was last seen to ward them. Although cruel, it was necessary that the U.C.C.G's fortress remain standing because of the network of information streaming there and the mass numbers capital ships and such.

At the moment, the Pretty Cures were brought to the centre of the huge council chamber. Vast numbers of species with their ambassadors, councillors, and governments were found sitting on the chairs of their own platforms amongst the masses of others. The Pretty Cures were outnumbered from two-to-four hundred-thousand species circling around them.

As Cure Black and Cure White waited on their own platform together, the Queen and some supporters beside them, and many others supporting the Pretty Cures were hovering above them. It was almost as if those above the Pretty Cures demeaned them. Not all were ill of intent. It was a showing of defensive walls that while the supporters backed Pretty Cures, they want ownership that which could never be obtained only in face.

The proceeding had already begun the moment the Pretty Cures and four hundred-thousand races have gathered inside the dome chamber. Outside the windows of the dome were swarms and hornets space shuttles and ships buzzing around the fortress. The restoration went on and sought resourceful aid.

Meanwhile, the proceedings bore the brains out of the Pretty Cures. In the chamber, endless noise and chatter were thrown back and forth about the laws, politics, and other issues that were irrelative to the Pretty Cures' attention. The Pretty Cures were forced to wait until the 30 Calculus Judges raised attention. Fortunately, it was at twenty-two hours later.

"The Judges are ready!" the booming voice echoing and released by a small, lean stature scale-fur female Aruganah, silenced the court and brought all attention to the Calculus Judges.

The 30 Calculus Judges of a diverse race sat on a single platform filled with monitors at its bottom and data running down the screens. They were composed of a single unit to adhere and maintain the rules and laws within the court, while passing accurate judgement on the subject. They judge the proceeding without bias or leaning to any of their own kin.

Moreover, in the possession of the Calculus Judges was a supercomputer that allowed them to assess the lies, truths, and contradictions from a wide-scale, calculated perspective. This imminently would affect the judges as well from misconduct or ulterior motives the supercomputer would unravel. However, as the supercomputer determined too many possible factors and outcomes based on percentages that were likely or unlikely. The supercomputer did not take into the account of the Judge's communication to each other.

By oath and vows, as well as deep-seated integrity, the 30 Calculus Judges took the supercomputer's information with unwavering composure and decisive unity of minds. Vital communications, signals, and mass data being examined, simulated, and organised such that it was impossible to tip the balance of power or influence in politics or elsewise.

"Court is in session." A stout man on eight legs and six arms stated – a Tarnaook species with silken webs forming the entire mass of body a living organic race.

All eyes were directed at the banner as the Calculus Judges tap their gavel on the block of their tables. The banner's symbol had a large spread of violet branches on the light blue background, 50 Declaration Papers on the front as proof to the agreement of the rules in U.C.C.G's unification, and lastly a black node at the centre representing the network and information that would be passing to the Judges gotten or received without quarrels or hostility.

"We begin now, on the proceedings of the Pretty Cures liability amongst the galaxies." The Tarnaook said.

It began with the opening procedure, and then the sorting and calling of the spokesmen to come to the front to speak about the issues. The ratio of supporters to Pretty Cures and to the adversaries were thirty-six and sixty-four percent. It would be a long time until for the court to be over, probably even extending up to six months or even a year debate. The Pretty Cures swallowed their sighs and braced themselves for a long, long, long rebuttal and argument.

* * *

In just one month, the Pretty Cures shocked the galaxy about the returning of Malice coins. There was shock and silence, and then roars of panic and denial surged within the chamber. The judges silenced them, and asked why the information was withheld. The Queen's scouts and the allies helping her, stated that the Malice coin had appeared after the defeated Beur's pseudo-apocalyptic attacks. They needed confirmation of the Malice coin appearance whether it was from the Beur, or that it had surged during the attack.

150 years ago, an ambitious old man, Professor Kilo Coin had been researching the Beurs and Malice in hopes of understanding them. Kilo was proud of his intellect and containment of the Beurs and Malice without help from the Garden of Light, and earned his reputation and success. Sharing the knowledge of the Beurs and Malice, Kilo gained supporters, investors, and manpower to further his studies.

However, Kilo's studious and curious pursuit became malformed from the surroundings of people. The pressure, burden, and debilitating demands ruined the old man's stability. What was once Kilo's goal, turned into wanton desires that he had no interest to fulfil.

Regrettably, Kilo was conspired against and had all his work stripped from his sweat and blood. Taken advantage and exploited, Kilo shut down their attempts and any knowledge that he had gained and shared into a resourceful advantage, the Malice coin. Professor Kilo Coin was then defamed and sentenced to death for empowering the Beur. The reasons for committing such a crime was made into an example to further exploit any studies and research pertaining Beurs coming from others.

"Girls!" Queen happily cried, running into the Garden of Light's private administration office after discussing with the VIPs behind the closed door.

Just as Cure Black and Cure White stood up to meet Queen, they were enveloped in a big hug. Cure Black and Cure White laughed as they were aware of their Queen's displeasure throughout the court. It was the same for a lot of the other governments.

"You have saved me a lifetime of boredom and aging misery." Queen exasperatedly and amusedly said, stepping back as she took Cure Black and Cure White's hands.

"You don't look any different, Queen." Cure Black said, giggling as she earned a playful swat of her fringes from Queen's hand.

Cure White amusedly smirked and added, "Cure Black is right. If we're not considering statistics."

Queen released their hands and stretched out two fingers on each hands, "Four thousand years, ladies." She gloated.

Cure Black and Cure White rolled their heads as they amusedly said, "Still radiant and blindingly beautiful."

Queen clapped her hands and gave slight tilt of her head that expressed her pleasure, or perhaps a sly satisfaction. While a mature woman in the eyes of a human, Queen was more often forgotten that she was not a physical matter. Queen was an entity of light, and a divine spirit in some form.

"Anyway, have you both been informed and exercised about the Malice Coin?" Queen asked, patting Cure Black's and Cure White's shoulder as she went around them to sit on the chair.

Cure White answered, "Yes we have. Although, what is Pretty Cures' purpose now with the appearance of Malice coins?" She took a glance at Cure Black who was preparing tea to be brought to the table.

They moved to take their seats: Cure Black next to Queen, and Cure White in front of Cure Black. Queen leaned forward on the chair and swept her hand across the table, a small pyramid figurine appearing on it. Cure Black returned to the table with a tray with a flask and three tea cups on it. They took a moment to settle themselves with their drinks while waiting for the pyramid object to operate itself. A beep sounded from within the pyramid, followed by lights briefly shining from within as it split and shifted the piled bricks around and outwards.

The small pyramid figurine was in fact, a pocket computer as it shifted its shape into a square cup. The small bricks forming the base of the square cup glowed and projected a hologram above it. The bricks around the edges then spun out to lift up the base, illuminating a square light beneath. The bricks around the edges tilted, shifting the square light hovering in front of Queen a set of holographic images.

Queen rest her cup on the saucer and placed it on the table before tapping an index finger on a document image. The hologram placed the document to the centre and expanded, revealing what looked like a family tree. The Pretty Cures noticed that the family tree was in fact, a line of people that were DoRei-Love soldiers that have tried to combat the Beurs.

The DoRei-Love soldiers were somewhat akin to magical girls, but they rally people with cultural arts (poetry, music, literature, etc.) to weaken and dissuade the Beurs movement. Since the Beurs fed from negative quintessence, DoRei-Love soldiers combat that by amplifying and awakening positive quintessence. Even now, DoRei-Love soldiers were all over the galaxies doing their best to kindle positivity in their present moments and memories.

Queen put her fingers on the hologram, splaying her fingers wide, and then twisting her wrist to pick the people she wanted. Both Cure Black and Cure White recognised a dozen names that Queen had picked out. They were adventurers, explorers, bards, musicians, artists, writers, and other such occupations that involve moving about from place to place or influencing widely. Some stayed for a long-term, and some other stayed for a short-term based on their activities.

"Now, I would like you both to speak with these constants that have reported to our intelligence in your own time." Queen said, folding her hands on her lap as she leaned back to relax her posture – a sign of relief.

"Huh. So we have information on the Malice coins' location already?" Cure Black inquired, looking at Queen after putting her tea cup on the table as Cure White had already taken notes.

Queen replied, "No." She lifted her hand and swept it across the hologram, going from left to right, and then to the bottom, stopping there and curling her fingers in.

The hologram switched into a stack of flat planes with blocks on it in rows and columns. Queen rotated her wrist as she flattened her fingers outward. The lowest plane was isolated, removing the rest from the hologram. The blocks then chip into smaller pieces, lying them spread. Queen took a moment to look over the cubes, and then reached out for one of them at the top side corner. Picking the cube between her thumb, index and middle finger, she pulled it up and pinched it.

A click could be heard, and all the cubes dispersed into specks. The specks filled the hologram and the office, eventually creating a simulated environment. As the three women remained seated and drank their tea, the simulated environment came into completion.

It was a town lacking civil etiquette and manners from first impressions. The abodes and buildings had rickety look from their wooden architecture and constructs, enforced with granite or marble base platforms and supports. The natives wore quite the daring garments exposing many of their flesh, except for their private mentionable of the chest and lower region. They appear volatile and yet, harmless and fragile.

The natives were a species of Yotoom: grey big-headed, bulging facial features, and slender, lean limbs and body almost that of stick figure. Despite of their appearance and stature, they were surprisingly advanced with their special physical ability. Their body was able to absorb ore and mineral composites, and then releasing them into a desired form, shape, and state.

Although excellent builders and engineers, they lack coordination and attention to their constructions. They somehow survive from accidents and less than safe buildings. It reasonably happened more often as to stimulate and expand their brains. Because their brains were stilted from the lack of circulation; failure, physical pain and exertion was key to mental growth. They were not dumb or unintelligent in a lot ways, as their brains were exceptionally mentally durable from mind readers and physical damage.

To some, it was unfortunate, but the Yotoom's genetics of the brain was compromised from absorbing minerals and ore composites into their body. Thus, whilst harmless from storing the composites, their internal circulation of the brain, suffered from maintaining the composites exposing into other vital organs.

"For now, a DoRei-Love soldier believed that a Malice coin would most likely appear in Uwoah." Queen said.

"They are presuming?" Cure White asked, her lips frowning.

Queen handed the tea over to Cure Black for a refill, "For what it's worth, the Yotoom were acting strange according to the DoRei-Love soldier." She replied.

Cure Black crinkled her nose, "The Yotoom are strange." She stated, and was chastised with a glare from Cure White as she sunk into her seat while giving Queen her tea.

Queen giggled, "However, the Yotoom have not been building since the report came in on the day after the attack." She explained.

"Even so, it's not unusual that they have a different routine as required for their well-being." Cure Black said, tilting her head to the side.

"Indeed. But not when it is the whole of Yotoom behaving this way and reporting themselves feeling wrong." Queen explained, earning a startled look from Cure Black and Cure White.

"That definitely warrants an investigation. Should we do it ourselves or…?" Cure White asked.

"Leave the investigation to the DoRei-Love soldier. This may be the Yotoom experiencing an evolution through a different lifestyle than their everyday required routine. There are doctors and scientist helping the Yotoom from further taking ill-advised risks that they themselves want to change." Queen answered, her hand reaching up to put her crown down on the table.

Cure Black cheered, "Good! Now, did you see the look on that Gyumoren's face?" She huffed as she combed her bangs back.

"Oh dear." Cure White groaned as she shook her head and amusedly smiled.

Queen followed with a laugh, relaxing and going on chatting with the women she had treated like her own daughters. The hologram vanished, and the shape-shifting gadget had returned to its pyramid form, returning the office into view.

The long following hours had them trapped in the U.C.C.G's fortress waiting to finish the process of informations and proceedings in the court chambers to allow conclusion of the matter. There were others that have matters that needed addressing and insight from the Calculus Judges to maintain stable relationships based on their activities of their own specie's progress. For that matter, it was at the far back of the mind for those who have no further concerns in involving other species for their own benefit and or growth. It was just too tasking and too much waiting for the process to finish.

And so, Queen and the magical warrior women spent their time chatting away, or slipping into playful minutes and hours to wait for their leave. They were hesitant to touch Queen like they would hug or loop an arm around their mother. It was better at Queen's palace or their outpost from around the galaxies – away from prying eyes. Even then, Queen would approach them and give them her love, as they have to her.

Queen had never thought, that she would be friends with the Pretty Cures even though she was their guide and teacher. Sadly, the past haunted Queen from the blood and souls she had taken of the Fallen Pretty Cures corrupted from the Beur's Malice.

A gentle touch on Queen's shoulder and another on her hand brought her out of her thoughts. Queen saw two brilliant smiles at her, Cure Black and Cure White. It sometimes surprised Queen that Cure Black and Cure White could tell what was going in her despite of her appearance. Queen wished she could have shared a deeper bond of friendship and love with the previous Pretty Cures. Still, Queen must press on, to care and cherish these two women who were once girls pulled away from their family and life – eternally bound to fight Beurs for as long as either remained.


End file.
